


Scattered Glass

by NoraShizaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guilt, Hate to Love, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraShizaya/pseuds/NoraShizaya
Summary: It's been a year since the last time Orihara Izaya has been seen and no one know what happen to him. His sudden disappearance made people start to questioned a lot of things, there's many speculation going around about the real reason why the informant suddenly disappearSome people say he finally bored and left, some people say he were chasing down by a yakuza and decide to runaway with a new identity, while the other said he's been killed by his arch-enemy and the black rider help him to dispose the body. But no one know what exactly happen to the Informant.And they didn't care enough to look for him. That's until, on one particular night. Heiwajima Shizuo suddenly found his arch-enemy dying on a dark alleywayAt the first, his purpose was to watch his enemy last moment. But, Shizuo never thought that their little conversation lead him to reveal one of the most big secret the informant hasAnd after that, little by little they finally learn about Izaya and realize how fragile and how human Orihara Izaya is
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Karisawa Erika/Yumasaki Walker, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 65
Kudos: 127





	1. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debt collector kneel infront of the informant and smirk "I'll wait and see your end with my own eyes" he said the informant only smirked, with a raspy voice he spoke "Ne, Shizu-chan. Want to know my deepest secret that i hid even from Shinra?"

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sound of keyboard being hitting echoed through her room, the only light source in the room was the light that shined from the computer monitor she currently using

The girl were in her early twenty, she had a straight dark brown hair that reach to her waist and a wispy bangs. Her dark brown orb stare intently toward the monitor infront of her

**[Chat Log]**

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: You really are a naive girl, Kinomiya Kazane. Are you really think the Devil Orihara Izaya is actually a good person? How stupid. Did you know how many people would be happy if he's dead?_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: I'm not a naive girl, Tsukumoya-san. I know he hated by many people, but that doesn't mean he's a bad person, right?_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: But, do you know he like to play with people's life as if they is his pawn? Do you know how many times he try to convince a girl to suicide? Do you know how many times he try to frame Heiwajima Shizuo and mess with his life?_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: I know all of it_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: And you still think him a good person_

The girl clench her palm into fist and start to type another replied

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: Some people might say he deserve to dead. But don't forget that there's so many worse people than him, wondering free and undisturbed in this world. Like murderers, terrorists, child abusers, rapist_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: You're right, but would you justify his action?_

Kazane grit her teeth, she really mad now. Why people couldn't try to get to know Izaya? She know what Izaya do sometimes is a bad thing but she only want people to understand that what he's doing it's not entirely bad things

People need to see his action from the bright side too not just from the bad side

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: You know Izaya-san never convince a girl into a suicide, right? In fact, he helped them by giving them a reason to life through their hate toward him._

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: As for the crime he pinned to Shizuo-san, you know that Izaya-san save him, right? Because on the next day after Shizuo-san get arrested, the manager of that bar along with his employer were found dead on the bar_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: That might be a coincidence but what if it wasn't? What if it's Izaya plan from the start? To save Shizuo-san_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: Hahahaha, you really are interesting girl. You act like you known him for a long time_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: I do know him for a long time._ She stated

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: Alright alright, you are interesting girl. That's why i decide to give what you want to know_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi has send a file to you!_

Kazane raised her eyebrow "What it is?" she mumbled while open the file and the second he open it, her eyes widened "What… This is…" she immediately typed on her keyboard

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: What it this?_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: This is the solid proof you want_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: Are you sure this is the right information?_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: Are you doubting my skill, little girl?_

Kazane ignore Shinichi word and began typing another word

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: If this information is right, then…_

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_

_: Yeah, that's mean Izaya-kun wasn't as bad as we think he is_

_Kinomiya Kazane_

_: Thanks_

_Kinomiya Kazane, dead!_

She stretch her tired body and sigh a contented sigh "Finally" she muttered. She is Kinomiya Kazane, a half younger sister of Kishitani Shinra. Motivated by wanting to know more about Shinra, she travels to Ikebukuro to get to know him.

She was raised by her mother, Kaname, who frequently traveled overseas for work. Raised separately from her half-brother, Shinra, she develops an interest in him after her mother tells her of his existence when she was in elementary school. Since then, she frequently travels as far as Ikebukuro and observe him from afar in an attempt to get to know him.

And, in middle school she decide to talk to one of Shinra's friend. That's when he meet Orihara Izaya, when she first meet him, she had to admit that Izaya had a handsome feature. Unfortunately for him, he were known in Ikebukuro because his bad personality

People a lot talking about him as manipulative bastard who likes to mess other people lifes including Heiwajima Shizuo life. To her surprise, after her little encounter with Izaya, she's become interested with him

For her, Izaya's point of life is interesting. He do what he think fair without taking any side and without giving a clear motivation but in the end he could gave a strong effect toward someone and change their life with or without they realize it

Kazane looked at the clock beside her computer **04.50 pm** "Oh yeah, Nii-san having a hotpot party tonight. Maybe this is my chance to show this evidence to everyone" she mumbled before getting ready to go to her half older brother.

* * *

"You sure made a lot of food tonight, is there any special occasion behind this?" ask Kadota who currently sitting in Shinra's living room along with his gang, the three highschoolers, Mikajima Saki, the Orihara twins, Kuronuma Aoba, Kishitani Shingen and Emilia

"I'm just happy Ikebukuro has been so peaceful this past a year and also to celebrating my hundredth proposal which was finally accepted by Celty yesterday" replied Shinra with tone full of excitement

The van gang has their eyes widened and everyone in there. It was Kadota who first gained himself and cleared his throat "I-is that so? Congratulation, then. I'm happy for you" he said awkwardly

"Thank you, Kadota. You don't know how happy i am when she said yes. It's like i'm finally in heaven and my dreams come true and nothing would ever make me this happy than being with her" exclaim the underground doctor, the dullahan typing something on her PDA

**[Stop exaggerating things, Shinra]** it said "But it's the truth, Celty. You know how much i love you, right? I can't wait for our first night, when we do-" before the brunette could finish his sentence, a shadow cover his mouth **[Shinra, you should stop it. There's kids here, you shouldn't say something like that]**

The dullahan was right, because when the other eyes landed on Mikado, Anri and Aoba, they could see how red their face is "So innocent" Kida grinned playfully make Mikado's face even redder while Anri could only stare to the floor with embarrassment

"Come on Anri-chan, Mi-kyun. You guys almost graduate from high school, better for you two to start practice" teased Erika, make the two highschool face even more redder "Yes yes, you guys should learn about it so you won't hurt your partner or displeasure them. You should learn threesome too Aoba-kun"

Shinra's word success to make Aoba surprise in embarrassment "What are you talking about, Kishitani-san?!" he asked "Aw, don't act like that. You think i won't know?" he winked toward Aoba who already red like a tomato

"Guys, stop teasing them. You make them embarrassed" Kadota advised **[Yeah, you make them uncomfortable, Shinra]** the dullahan agreed "You're no fun, Dotachin" Erika commented "Oh, Celty. I just gave them an advice, after all you don't want to hurt or displeasure yo-" once again, before Shinra could finish his sentence a shadow covered his mouth

"Ara ara, looked at how lively you all made me old and envious" Emilia said cheerfully "You're right, Emilia. It's sure made me feel old" Shingen agreed

**Ding… Dong…**

When they hear the doorbell, Celty immediately uncover Shinra face "Let me open it" he said before happily skidded toward the door. He opened the door and as he seen the person behind it, his smile grow

"Kazane! I thought you wouldn't come to the party tonight. I'm glad you're come" he said while step aside to let Kazane in "I planned to skip it but it's look like my tight schedule has loosen up" she replied, walked into the apartment

"That's a good news" Shinra exclaim while close the door, Kazane took off her scar and her jacket "Is Shizuo-san already here?" she asked, Shinra were taken back by the sudden question from Kazane but immediately smiled

"No, he hasn't come. Why?" ask Shinra as he walk into the living room, Celty who looked Kazane hurried toward her and quickly typed something down **[Kazane, it's a surprise to see you here. But i'm glad you came]** she typed

"Well, i need to show him something very important" she replied, smiling toward the dullahan "Kazane, long time no see" greet Kadota who smiled toward her "Who's that?" ask Walker "Don't tell me, is she your girlfriend Dotachin?" Erika asked

"Of course not" denied Kadota "Me and Kadota-san were only friends" say Kazane "Be strong, bro" said Saburo while put his hand on Kadota shoulder "Yeah yeah, be strong Kadota-san" Walker nodded in agreement

"Don't worry, you will find someone someday, Dotachin" say Erika "You guys… Stop embarrassing me!!" Kadota yelled, Shinra chuckled to see the scene infront of him "You all might not know her but she's Kinomiya Kazane, my half younger sister" he said

"Hello everyone, my name Kinomiya Kazane. I'm Shinra half younger sister" she introduced herself infront of everyone "Oh yeah, you said you want to meet with Shizuo, right?" Kazane nod her head

"Why are you want to meet with him?" ask Shinra "I want to talk about something with him" replied Kazane "And what is that?" Shinra asked again "About Izaya-san" as soon as Kazane said it, everyone in the room froze

"You know that bastard?" ask Kida **[W-wh-why are you want to talk with Shizuo about Izaya?! Are you want to dead?]** the dullahan typed on her PDA "Eh? What's wrong with talk about him with Shizuo?" ask Kazane

"I suggest you to just forget about it, you do know how they hate each other? And how they in each other's throat? So just forget about it if you don't want to get hurt because of it" Kadota suggested

"But he need to see this, because Izaya-san doesn't bad as people this he is" as soon as she finish her sentence, they were interrupted by a loud knock followed by the sound of the front door being ripped of from the hinges

"What the!" Shinra immediately walked toward the front door, think that maybe this is another attack from Kasane or Adabashi, but then he recognize the intruder as the Ikebukuro Fortissimo "SHINRA!!!" the blond shouted

"Shizuo?! Can you just knock on my door and wait for me to-" the doctor word trailed off and his face become horror "What in the world?!"

* * *

_"So this is my end"_ the raven thought while looking up to the night sky above him. It was a beginning of winter and the temperature start getting cold day by day especially on the night where the wind would blow hard

He always feel uncomfortable in winter, it's not like he doesn't like winter but since he's a little kid his body temperature were always lower than average person, make him easy to feel cold even in autumn. That's why he always wear his jacket even in summer

And now, after sitting in this dark alleyway more than a hour with this kind of weather make him couldn't feel his thumbs anymore. Moreover, he couldn't even moved his body, It's just like his body were numb and gave up to keep him warm

He chuckled darkly _'So this is the end of the mighty Orihara Izaya'_ he leaned on the wall behind him while let out a painful sigh

_'Tortured and dying in some dirty dark alleyway… How ironic'_ he thought before leaned more to the wall and shivered when a wind blow passed him _'I could feel all the warmth inside my body were slowly faded away and start to leave me to freeze to death. Maybe it's the side effect of the amount of blood i lost for the past a hour, i don't know anymore._

_It's even hard to take a breath, it might be because most of my ribs were broken and it maybe pierced to my lungs make me hard to breath. Not to mention, the shot i got on my heart and the stabbed i got on my liver_

_My lung... It's really hard for me to breath... I might dead because of the blood loss or suffocation'_ he let out a dark chuckle, despite his current condition he couldn't help but to feel ironic about his own condition

_'They really did a number on me this time and when i think about it again, it become more and more ironic. I am Orihara Izaya, the person who always fighting with a monster for years but always got away without serious injury... And now, i'm dying in a dirty dark alleyway because someone who's weaker than Shizu-chan? I lost to bunch of thugs? How a shame'_

The raven try lift his right hand that covered with his own blood but winced when a sudden pain ran through his body, he huffed _'They might broke my arms'_ he thought while looking at the gray sky above him, he try to focus his gaze but it keep getting hazzier and hazzier.

_'My vision getting hazy, my body feels so heavy and cold... I can't even move my legs, they probably broke my legs too... If i were to die now, then i prefer to speed my death because if i stay here for any longer…_

_He would definitely find me with his incredible nose and i can't let that happen, right? I can't let him to see my final moment, it would hurt my dignity. At least if i die i still want to have my dignity, that's what i have left, anyway._

_I couldn't stop but to keep wondering why in the world he could always track me down by my smell? Did i really that smelly?! Or is he a dog or something?'_ the informant thought

He chuckled 'Oh _look, he really came'_ he thought to himself when he moved his eyes and sees a familiar blond standing at the entrance of the alleyway.

_'Seems like fate really hate me, for him to able find me'_ he thought bitterly as he watch the blond walk toward him, he doesn't make any attempt to runaway, it'll be useless.

He thought the ex-bartender would let out a growl or yelling his name or something but to his surprise, the blond didn't say anything, only stopped infront him and kneel down.

The honey coloured eyes meet the ruby one. When the informant try to see through those purple sunglasses, to his surprise he couldn't read the brute expression. For the first time in his life he couldn't read the brute expression

_'Even in my end, you still so unpredictable'_

He so confused, why he can't read his expression? Didn't he always good at that?Maybe it's because the brute wear his sunglasses or maybe it's because his vision getting hazy? Honestly he don't know anymore, his body feels really cold and numb now "Flea, what are you doing here in Ikebukuro?" he ask, despite being cornered by the fortissimo he couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he hear the blond question.

"What am i doing here, you ask? Can't you see? I've been tortured and leave here to bleed to death" he say still keep his smirk even on his pale face "Served you're right. You finally reap what you sow" mocked the ex-bartender

"I won't comment anything about that, just say what you believe" he said _'It's really hard to breath now'_ he thought try to keep his facade "Is this one of your disgusting trick? So i could pity you and let you go?" growl the blond

The informant couldn't help but laughing at that, despite the massive pain he felt "Shizu-chan Shizu-chan" he shook his head in mock gesture and looked straight at the blond "Do you think i really need your pity that bad?" he sneered

"Well then, i will stay here to see your end. That way, i would feel satisfy" said the blonde as he sitting down infront of the raven with a smirk plastered on his face

"Haha... Hahahaha!!!" the raven try to let out a maniacal laugh but what come out is a horrible and raspy laugh due to he try to enduring the pain, the blond scoffed "What? Are you become crazy cause you're scared of death?" ask the blond 

_'I hate him'_

"I didn't afraid of death, Shizu-chan. I just feel really ironic because i'm so delighted for you about that" the raven say "Hah? What are you mean by that?" ask the blond confused

_'Because he's the only person i can't control'_

"Did you really that stupid? What i mean is i'm delighted for you because your wish is about to come true now" he said still smirking and keep trying to hold his tears despite the pain that become unbearable "Stop talking nonsense, flea. And just die already" spat the ex-bartender

_'And the only person who always act so unpredictable'_

The raven chuckled "Is that what you really want, Shizu-chan?" the raven asked, Shizuo were taken back by the sudden questions made him stunned but he immediately regain himself "What do you mean by that, louse?" he asked

_'I really hate him'_

"Dying means to be gone. And what goes, is not your pain, but your existence itself. It's mean i'm gonna gone from your life forever, Shizu-chan. We've been fighting for years, Shizu-chan. Our fight has become one of our routine, the questions is. Are you ready to lost that routine? Are you ready to live without me?"

_'I hate him to never realize my true feeling'_

The blond sneered "Of course i could. You're nothing more than a pest for me, Izaya. You're existence mean nothing to me" he stated, Izaya felt a pang in his heart as he heard the blond words, it's feels like his heart being hit by a thousand knife, bleeding and scattered into a tiny pieces just like glass.

_'Why?'_

His smirk faltered for a second but Shizuo could see it clearly "I see" he mumble. Now the blond felt guilty, Izaya might be a bastard that deserve to die but to say that his existence mean nothing, maybe Shizuo has cross the line

_'Why it have to be you?'_

"You know, you always a weird ever since the first time i met you" the informant began "I hate you... Shizu-chan. When we first time met, you try to punch me even before i could say something and you always chasing after me, never leave me in peace.

_'Why it have to be me?'_

"What a nonsense are you talking about, flea? Don't play the innocent victim here, I know even from the start what a horrible person you are" the blond stated, his honey caramel eyes were glaring sharply toward the informant, Izaya only sneered in reply "Are you angry? Why are you always angry to me? Why did i do to you to deserve your hatred?" asked Izaya

_'Why god? What have I done, to deserve this!?'_

The blond twitched "Why?! Are you seriously ask me why i hate you?! You frame me for something i didn't do, you keep provoke me to use violence that i hate, you even make me fired from my job several times" Shizuo explain angrily

_'Why i have to feel this pain everytime i see him smile to other people but not me?'_

He gritted his teeth "It's you who should stop playing innocent, Shizuo!" the raven raised his voice make the ex-bartender startled to hear his real name coming out from his arch-enemy mouth for the first time

"You are the one who attack me first. You didn't even know me and yet, you go and attack me without a reason. Why are you always so angry to me?! Why are you always show me your anger face?! You show them your other expression. Vorona, Shinra, Akane and everyone else. But why not me? What did i do to you to deserve this hatred from you?!" the raven burst out for the first time infront of someone he swore to never reveal his true feeling

_'Why did he never show his smile to me? What did i do to deserve this!?'_

Izaya's sudden outburst leave the debt collector speechless. He just realize how Izaya sound right. It's him who attack Izaya first, it's him who hate Izaya first even before he know him, Izaya have all the right to hate him

Maybe… just maybe, if he never act like that and attack Izaya first, would there's a chance they could become a friends? Maybe even become best friends? He honestly don't know, he never thought about it before. But Izaya might be right, maybe it's his fault to begin with.

_'Why do i have to fell in love with him?'_

"Izaya" the blond called but the raven only glare in return "Why are you hate me, Shizu-chan? Why are you hate me when i never hate you? I always hope that someday you can show me your other expression beside that angry look you always have" he said, Shizuo widened his eyes

_'What? So Izaya never hate him in the first place? No, that's impossible. But why did he do so many bad things to me? Did he just played with my emotion? Yeah, he might only played with my emotion so he could get away from me. Hell, like i would be fooled that easy'_ Shizuo narrowed his eyes "What are you up to, flea?" he asked

_'I was only a coward'_

The raven widened his eyes and start to laugh maniacally "I can't believe it! After everything i've done for you, this is what i get in return? Unbelievable, and after i sacrifice everything for you!" he shouted angrily but immediately winced in pain

"This is so ironic. Why i have to be so stupid and sacrifice everything for you when you never realize it? I hate you, you damn dense brute"

_'A coward who always afraid of one thing'_

"What are you mean by sacrifice everything for me, louse? If you mean that you sacrifice your precious time then you should just stop bothering me" the blond growled become more and more confused by the new side of Izaya's 

_'But it's not death what i'm afraid of'_

"I will surely die tonight, so i guess there's no point to keep it hide, i'll just tell you everything" the raven looked straight toward the blond and smiled "Ne, Shizu-chan. Want to know my deepest secret that i always hide even from Shinra?" he suddenly ask

_'Nor a loneliness'_

The blond scoffed "I came here to watch you dead, flea. Not to hear your rambling a nonsense" he said, the raven grinned "But i'll gonna die tonight and you will never heard my rambling again, so why don't you heard my rambling for the last time?"

Shizuo didn't want to admit it but when he heard those word came out from Izaya, he felt a pang in his heart, somehow the idea of never heard Izaya rambling ever again were so foreign for him.

Isn't this what he always want? For Izaya to dead? But why? Why he didn't feel any bliss even though Izaya would surely die? Why didn't he feel happiness like he always thought he would feel when Izaya die. What exactly he would feel if Izaya is dead?

Is it regret? Is it guilty?

"Shizu-chan" the blond were taken back from his thought when he heard those familiar nickname coming out from the person he hated the most.

Would he be really happy if Izaya dead?

Would something change in his life if Izaya dead?

Would he feel happy about it?

Did he really hate Izaya?

So many question floating in his mind but the blond doesn't have any answer for them, not when he doesn't even know his real feeling toward Izaya

_'I don't even afraid to be humanity enemy'_

"Shizu-chan, did you know. I've been interested in you from the first time we met on high school. You know how i always love humans, right? I love them because they always surprise me. They could do unpredictable things yet at the same time i could predict it

They never hesitated to lying to each other, betray their best friend, rob a stranger, to even kill they loved one and then they would justify their action and act like a victim

But you… you are different, Shizu-chan. Not only you can use the full potential of human but you always follow your instinct and always surprise me. You are the only person i couldn't predict. That's why i love you more than any other human"

_'I'm not afraid to be hated by everyone'_

The sudden confession from the informant leave Shizuo stunned, he couldn't say nor thinking. It's just like his mind went blank and couldn't work properly. That's until, a sharp raspy cough bring him back from his thought.

He looked toward the raven who sitting in front of him, the person he's been fighting for the past eight years were currently on the edge of death infront of him, somehow it made his heart aches. Only know he realize how pale and small Izaya looked now.

Did he always looked like this? He honestly didn't know, because Izaya always looked undestructable and strong that Shizuo think there's nothing could kill him

But how wrong he was

Izaya were just human, a fragile human who capable to get hurt and dying.

_'But what i'm afraid the most is'_

"I love you and yet, you reject me even before you know me. I know everyone scared of you and i know that you know everyone scared of you. So i stand out for you among of them, challenging you, showing you that i'm not afraid of you, i become the villain so you can become the hero, i did all of that because i want you to notice my true feelings for you, and accept me" the informant said

_'Unrequited love'_

The raven winced once again as a wave of pain ran through his body and he could feel his body become cold and cold as the time pass "You've changed now" he mumble but the blond still could hear him clearly

"You've touched other people's sympathy and got more and more friend who are not afraid of your strength and see you as a human. That's habits of you make you find a friends, really trustworthy friend that always be there to stopped you to become a monster" he said

_'It's so painful when you know the one you loved will never return your feeling'_

Hearing that the blond went silent, he keep continue "There's a lot of people who doesn't scared of you anymore now, you're not alone anymore... You're not like me, all alone, everyone hate me and want my death, i bet the whole Ikebukuro would be so happy if i died. But i don't care about that, as long they see you as a human and a hero. I'm happy with it" he let out a dark chuckle.

_'It's so painful when the one you loved is hated you for eight years and always want to kill you'_

"This is not fair. It's not fair for me, when they offer their hand to you, you gladly accept them but because you hate me, you never take my hand. I hates you because of that, i take the villain role so you can be the hero, i endure all the pain so you can life happily, what i want is simply, i just want you to accept me, Shizuo" he keep talking, let the brute know all the agony he feel.

_'All i ever wanted is for you to accept me'_

He let out a maniacally laugh "But you never accept me?! Why? Why, Shizuo? What did i do to make you reject me? I don't afraid of you but you still reject me. They don't afraid you and you didn't reject them. Why, Shizuo?!"

_'To embrace me'_

"I realizes, i can't denied or endure this feelings of envy, hurt and suffering anymore. It's eating me from the inside, gave me an endless pain everyday whenever i see you with someone else, hang out together, talking casually and smiling" he said while touch the blond cheeks with his bloody hands

_'To hold me'_

He looked toward the blonde, that moment he decide to took off his mask, to show Shizuo what a fragile human he is. A tears start running down from the ruby eyes and he smiled sadly toward the blond "Why can't you accept me?" he whispered

_'Like you scared to losing me'_

"I guess that's impossible. So i decide to end this now. To tell you everything i feel, to tell you how much you've hurt me. So then you will feel a huge regret toward me and that will be my revenge for you"

"Because that way, i will become your regret. The regret that always makes you regretting everything that happen to me forever as long as you breath, the regret that will eating you from the inside, the regret that would always gave you sorrowness and loneliness and the regret that make you never forget about me. So just let me die peacefully here and be a monster so i didn't have to love you anymore because i only love humans and loving you is infinite curse that always make me miserable" he said showing his true smile that Shizuo never seen before

The smile that didn't contain any malicious or hatred toward him but it kind of smile that contain greatest pain and unbelievable sadness and sorrowness. "I love you" he squeezed his hand who currently touch the blond cheeks "Izaya-" the blond were cutted off when the informant hand fall to the ground make the blond startled

_'I can't even keep my eyes open anymore'_

"Oi, izaya" the call the blond again, he try to shook him made Izaya's head hung down but Izaya didn't move even for a bit. "Tch" the informant can hear the blond clicking his tongue

_'Maybe he decide to left me, afterall what would make him stay here after i died?'_ thought the raven but then he jolted when his sleeve being ripped apart. He opened his eyes, and surprise to see it was Shizuo who did it.

_'What is he doing? Ah, maybe he just want to make sure that i'm dead'_ he thought but, instead checking his pulse to make sure the informant dead, Shizu use the cloth to press his wound to stop the bleeding

Izaya's eyes widened when he realize that the blond were trying to save him _'Why is he doing this? Can't he leave me in peace just for once? Can't he just let me die?'_ ask the informant to himself

The raven began to squirming "Stop it" he said weakly and try to push the blond hand away, he know it was a futile give in how strong Shizuo is but he didn't care and keep pushing the blond away "Stop it" he growl. But the blond didn't budge and keep pressing the wound on his stomach

"No... Stop it" he said it again more loudly, the blond throw his glasses away and punch the wall near the raven head make the raven startled "Shut up and be silent!" he shout make the raven stunned and look at him with confused eyes "I'm aware that maybe i will do the stupidest thing in my life! And maybe i will do something i'll regret. But, i'm not allowed you to selfishly die here!! Not when i finally know your true feelings!!!" he shout again.

"Huh, how selfish you are, Shizu-chan" Izaya chuckled weakly "I don't care, now stay still and let me help you" Shizuo sternly said "What kind of expression you have there? Is this regret? A disappointed? Or a worry? I have no idea but..."

Before the raven could finish his word, he coughing some blood and fell against the blond chest "Oi, Izaya. Don't you dare to sleep now, you idiot!! Stay awake!!" the blond shouted but Izaya couldn't endure the pain anymore, he's body already numb but he still forming a smile on his face. "Easy for you to say" he chuckled

_'I'm really happy that i finally be able see your other expression and you show it to me before i die. I'm really happy now'_

The informant let out a contented sigh while snuggling closer "You really are warm, Shizu-chan" he mumbled but the blond could hear him clearly, Shizuo's teeth clenched _'Am i really that warm or are you becoming cold?'_

"Thank you, Shizu-chan. I'm really happy that i fell in love with you" he whisper and then close his eyes, let the dark consume him. "Izaya!" the blond yelled but the raven already lost his conscious "Shit!" curse the debt collector as he took one of the raven wrist try to find any pulse.

Luckily, he could feel a pulse. It's really weak but it's better than nothing. He then hug the raven body, startled when he felt the raven body really cold

"Shit, he's so cold... He will die if he didn't get any treatment" the blond thought while lift the raven body with bridal style and start running toward the underground doctor apartment

_'I will never let you die. I will do anything so you will live, even if i had to chasing you to the other side and forcefully bring you back here. i won't let you die. Never!! when i have the same feeling toward you'_ he thought as he running toward the underground doctor house while holding the raven as if he afraid to lose him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. It's NoraShizaya
> 
> I know i'd still had other story that still ongoing but i couldn't help myself. My mind were full of idea and i need to write it down.
> 
> I hope this chapter is good enough and don't worry, it's not oneshot and i still had other chapter to write
> 
> Comment down below about what do you think of this first chapter
> 
> And see you on the next chapter ^^


	2. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know why i decide to become his enemy?" he asked
> 
> "What?" the raven smiled "There is this quote from shakespeare that i like so much. 'Love me or hate me. Both are in my favor... If you love me i'll always be in your heart... If you hate me i'll always be in your mind' that word is what encourage me to do this" he said
> 
> They both went silent for several minutes then the raven took a long sip from his coffee and stood from his seat "A great man could be a hero in a war but when peace comes he might immediately feared like a monster for being preposterously strong" he said before place the mug on the floor beside Shinichi and turn around
> 
> Shinichi smirked "So that's why you've made all those scheme, you just want a war for him" the raven only chuckled

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Having a very busy parents weren't easy, Izaya know it too well. Having both of his parent work overseas and rarely home made him never felt truly happy, the lack of love and affection from them made Izaya grown having cold personality.

The dysfunctional family he had forced him to grow without someone to give him enough love and affection, resulting him to never know how to treat people nice

And having no one to stop him, the raven grown up without knowing his limit, he always criticize people around him, taunt them and always bluntly saying many things that hurt them, in the end his friends keep their distance with him leaving him all alone

Even though he end up being all alone without a friends, the raven never mind it. For him, it's always so amused when he could see every reaction that humans would give to him

Humans are interesting creatures that you can ever hope to find… At least, that's how the raven thought about human. How selfish they could be… How greedy they could be… and how twisted they could be… it's always amused him to no end

How they always want to hurt the other but at the same time they didn't want to be the one who get hurt… How they would justify what they do to other and play to be the victim made him start to watch and observe them

As a middle school student, Izaya were known as a model student, he always get a perfect grades in every subject but he didn't like to interacting with people even with his own classmate.

He preferring to observe everything from afar, carrying out his life philosophy to be 'neither too close nor too far' from the others. He like to watch human from afar, study and observe everything about them while kept his distance.

During afternoon breaks and such, other students would talk in the classroom or play in the courtyard, but since Izaya would always be in the library, he gave people the impression that he was a loner. But Izaya only enjoyed being a step away from his surroundings.

And when he met the too cheerful nerd boy, his chaotic life changed. Kishitani Shinra is a weird student who keep convince him to make a biology club together, just so he could make someone he liked proud at him

At the first he declined the brunette offer and kept an eye on Shinra until he suddenly understood: Shinra was the opposite of him because unlike Izaya, he had no interest at all in human beings.

And just like that, he become interesting to Shinra, so he accept his offer to make a biology club together in order to get to know what kind of human Shinra is. When a club expo was scheduled, Shinra left their presentation entirely in Izaya's hands

Much to Shinra's surprise, Izaya turned the whole club into a gambling ring with one of the other members, Nakura, serving as Izaya's business partner. Shinra keep telling Izaya to stop but gets brushed off each time.

_"I already told you, please don't play baseball bets again" the brunette coaxed while turned off the radio "Wanna lecturing me like that again. This is none of your business" said the raven_

_"I told my family that you are my friend" spoke the brunette "So?" the raven asked sound disinterest. "Therefore, didn't forbid friends who do such things, it seems… didn't right?" Shinra explained_

_"Shinra, what are you? A stupid? Then you're not moving from your own will but only a puppet controlled by your family" the raven mocked, Shinra only smiled "If it can preserve friendships with my good friends. I'm fine even i become a puppet" Izaya frowned "This talk would be no progress" he said before the door on their room opened and reveal a familiar face_

After making a bad bet, Nakura comes in brandishing a knife and threatens Izaya to give back all the money he lost. When Izaya refused, Shinra jumped in the way of the knife at the last minute. It is then that Izaya realizes that Izaya were serious about their friendship, he could fear a trickle feel of guilt roaming in his heart

_"Ne, Shinra" the raven spoken as he took the Nakura's knife that lying on the ground "About your wound... Can we assume i'm the one who stabbed you?" asked the raven, Shinra looked at him confused_

_"So he would be safe, for now. In return, i would make him regret this as long as i'm alive" said the raven while smirked_

At that moment, Izaya asks Shinra to tell everyone that Izaya himself was the attacker and promises to make Nakura pay for as long as possible for what he did. And he were serious about his promises.

After graduate from Raishin, Izaya were enrolled into Raijin. There, he met again with Shinra who ask him to come with him after school because he had someone to introduce to him

_"After school? I can't Shinra, i have to pick up the girls" declined the raven "Oh, come on. It won't take a long, please" the brunettere pleaded "Why are you even ask me to come with you after school?_ _" asked Izaya_

_The brunette smiled "I have someone to introduce you" he said, the raven rsised his eyebrow "And who is it?" he asked again "Just my friends from elementary school, he had a bad temper but, i bet you guys would get along with each other" he exclaimed_

_"No, thanks. I don't want any annkying friends in my life. Have you is enough for me" refysed the raven "Oh, come on. Please, Izaya. I'm really begging you as a friend!" the brunette keep pleading and without thinking Izaya agree to go "Okay okay"_

But, he never thought he would met someone liked him. When they reach to the field after school, what he sees is something enticing, a bloody show that should made people shuddering just by see it but made Izaya curious about it

How can a student beat a full team of soccer ball using a wicket without looked so hard?

A rush of adrenaline run through his vein as he looked at the blond who fighting just like a beast, he never felt like this before. Is this what people called love at first sight?

But, to think someone like Orihara Izaya would have love at first sight. He never thought he could ever love someone, no scratch that, he absolutely could love someone, he just never thought to find it and now after seeing this blonde strength

He was enticing by it, this man has give him warmth feeling _'To think that there's other monster beside me in this world really amused me'_ he thought to himself and before he know what he do, he clapped his hand.

_The blond turn his head toward him with angry face_ " _This is Orihara Izaya, he went to our middle school. He's not a good guy... Actually, he's kind of asshole" said the brunette_

_The raven only smirking "That's awful, Shinra" he said before looked at the blonde with amused "What amazing show you gave" he compliment, the blond only scoffed and looked away "You piss me off"_

That's when it all started, for they cat and mouse game. Shizuo would chasing after him around the town while keep throwing so many things to him while he would running from him and dodging every things the blond send toward him

For people who see it, they might think it's mutual hatred between enemy but no one know this is his way to love him.

_"Ne, Shinra. Did Shizu-chan always had a bad temper like that?" ask the raven in the middle of their lesson, Shinra humming "Well, he do have a bad temper since elementary but you are the first people who could make him mad just by hearing your name being mentioned" replied the brunette_

_"Really? That's flattered me, but i'm wondering if he had other friend beside you" he asked, Shinra looked at him with a face that indicate he's reading the raven "Why are you so attracted to him?" the brunette questioned_

_"Shinra, it is me who ask first.You can't answer my question with question~" he sang, the brunette sighed "If i recall he had a senpai he closed to in middle school, but beside him and me, he doesn't have any other friends" Shinra answered_

_"Now it's your turn to answer my question" he demand, the raven only grinned "I'm not attracted to him Shinra. He just interesting to me" he chuckled "You don't convince me, tell me the real answer" blurted the brunette_

_"It's up to you whether to believe or not, anyway i've been wondering why people didn't want to be friends with him, sure he had a bad temper but if you know him little more, Shizu-chan doesn't that bad as a friends" said Izaya bluntly earning a look from Shinra_

_"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked "Are you serious saying that?" he asked, the raven tilted his head "Why not?" suddenly Shinra laughed really hard that almost made him fell to the ground, the raven looked at him confused "Something's wrong with my question?" he asked_

_"No no" he breathed "But, the way you say it earlier almost like you gave him a compliment" he try to hold the urge to laughing again, realizing what he just say the raven's face become redder "S-shut up" he yelled_

_"Oho, i don't know you're such a tsundere, Izaya" he teased but jolted when a knife flying toward him and miss only several centi and embedded to the wall beside his head, he gulped, at least it's good things their teacher couldn't come today._

_"Shinra, if you didn't want the next knife embedded on your head, you better shut up" warned the raven, the brunette shuddered "Okay" he replied immediately "Alright, let's get back to my questions. You haven't answered it" chirped the raven_

_"I can't help but laughing at your question, Izaya. Even though Shizuo is a good looking it's not his bad temper that made people didn't want to be friends. It's his strength, Izaya. And you should've realize it too" explained Shinra_

_"They afraid of his strength? Well, his strength were incredible but it's not that scared" the raven sneered "For you it might not that scared but for 'normal' people who obviously cannot avoided his attack, it is scary" he claimed_

It was then, the raven realize how lonely is to be Shizuo, to be someone who feared by many people

The raven were sitting on the skyscraper, he just got a chance to escaped from Shizuo and decide to come here to clearing his mind _'It must be lonely to be Shizu-chan. Everyone feared him because of his strength and it looks like he scared to hurt them that's maybe why he avoided people'_ he thought to himself

He swaying his leg back and forth while looked down to the city below him _'I want to help him, but there's no way i could approach him and asking him to be my friends, right? It's too late now, there's no way we could erase our hatred, well his hatred that easily'_

He start to humming a song _'Why he had to reject me when we just met? If he didn't do it maybe we could be more than friends'_ the raven sighed _'It's hurt, it's really hurt. But, i love him too much and i don't want him to feel lonely and fell into a void like me, i want to help him, but how?'_

The raven looked up to the sky _'People feared him because his strength… People afraid of him because he like a monster... That's it! That is why people feared him and the way to change it is to become a monster, i have to be more feared than Shizu-chan that way people would moved their fear to me. And that way, Shizu-chan would become a hero!_

_I would become the villain and he would be the hero who had one purpose, to kill me! Yes! That way, Shizu-chan wouldn't be feared by people. I would be the one who they feared'_

That day, the raven decide to become the villains in order to save Shizuo from loneliness, so he wouldn't sunk to deep into the void just like him. After that he start do many bad things and regain popularity as the cunning informant broker

He did this and sacrifice everything just for the one he loved...

* * *

**One year ago**

**Before the current time...**

"IZAAAYAAA" roared a certain debt collector as he hurled a street light toward a certain informant who dodge it easily "Oh, Shizu-chan. Even after years we fight, your aim is suck as always, maybe you should practice first and we could continue our little game later" he taunted

The blond gritted his teeth as he rip off another street sign from the pavement "Shut up, Louse! My aim is perfectly fine and i could even hit you" he beamed while throw the sign in his hand

"Really?" the raven sneered "Yeah, if you stop jumping like flea you are and stand still!" he shouted before lift another poor vending machine and throw it toward the raven haired informant who dodge it again

The raven took out several knife from his pocket and throw it to the ex-bartender who barely dodge it and got several slice "You fucking louse!" he roared before taking another street sign and ready to swung it toward the informant only to be stopped by a shadow

"What the!" the blond try to free himself from the shadow.but he couldn't "Celty" the raven mumble "Celty! Why are you stopping me?!" growl the ex-bartender, the dullahan start typing on her PDA

**[You should learn to hold back Shizuo or your debt won't ever decreased and you will make Kasuka disappointed]** the blonde gritted his teeth "How can i hold back when this pest keep taunting me?!" he shouted, the raven snickered

"Blame me for everything? It seems that's the only thing you could do, just blame me for everything" the raven smirked, Shizuo bailed his fist "You bastard!" the dullahan turned her attention to the informant **[You should stop taunting him and find something else to do instead came here and ruin Shizuo's day]**

The raven narrowing his eyes "Oh please, Courier-san. Don't make it look like i'm asking for his attention" he said **[Isn't that what you do? You just want his attention, right? Because you all alone and people hate you]** the raven glared the PDA and then turn around

"Whatever, i'm gonna get back now. Thanks for holding back that brute for me~" he sang before running toward a alleyway, faintly he could hear the beast shouting his name but he could care less, he just want to lying in his comfy bed and get away from every thought that has been disturbing him

The raven lazily opened his apartment door "Seems like you were done playing with your boyfriends, ne" came a familiar cold voice from the inside, the raven's lips turn into smirk as he walked further inside his apartment

"What do you mean by boyfriends, Namie-chan?" he asked before took off his jacket and throw it to the couch "It mean just like it sound, you really craft for his attention, ne? Did you really envy him that much?" ask the black haired woman

"Me? Envy toward that brute? Not in million years" he stated before plopped down on his swivel chair "You didn't need to denied, you jealous of him because he had many people who care for him despite he just a monster, right?" she taunted

"You can go back home now" the raven said "What? Are you mad? Come on, i'm just teasing you, don't be so mad like that" she commented "Just go home, Namie. I don't need you anymore for today" he ordered

The black haired woman clicked her tongue and start packing her things, turn on heels and slam the door shut. As he hear the door slammed shut, he couldn't hold back his anger anymore

He slammed his fist in his desk, make a little dent on it "How dare they!" he said through his teeth "How dare they to judge me when they know nothing!" he slammed his fist straight to his coffee mug, make it shattered and wound his hand as the scattered embedded on his hand

The raven sighed "This is useless" he said as he stood from his chair and walking toward the bathroom _'No one would understand me even Shizu-chan didn't understand me'_ he thought to himself before took off his clothes

He filled the tub with warm water and turn on the shower, as soon as the hot water make a contact with his bleeding hand, he winced and raise his hand _'Ah, so i was wounded early, i don't even feel it'_ he chuckled before took the shattered glass from his wound

_'Am i becoming numb now? Well, at least i won't feel any pain anymore'_ after showering he get into the bathtub and relaxing his body, leaned on the bathtub he closed his eyes recalling his fight with Shizu-chan before the dullahan interrupt them

**"You should stop taunting him and find something else to do instead came here and ruin Shizuo's day"**

**[Isn't that what you do? You just want his attention, right? Because you all alone and people hate you]**

**"It mean just like it sound, you really craft for his attention, ne? Did you really envy him that much?"**

**"You didn't need to denied, you jealous of him because he had many people who care for him despite he just a monster, right?"**

_'No, it wasn't because i want to ruin his live. It wasn't because i envy him. It wasn't because i want his attention. It wasn't because i hate him! I did this for him, this way he could be a hero while i'm become the villain'_ the raven bring his knees to his chest and hug it

_'Yes, this is for him. Even though i have to be all alone. Even though i would be hated by many people. As long as Shizu-chan happy then i'm happy too'_ the raven close his eyes again as a prickle of tears start coming out from his eyes

_The raven twirled around while running from the debt collector, he chuckled before turn around and facing the blond "Come on, Shizu-chan. Are you getting old? Why are you so slow today?" he taunted, he could see the debt collector bailed his hand looked like he try his best to hold his anger_

_"Come on, Shizu-chan. You said you would kill me, then come to me don't be a coward now" the raven challenging, he grinned when he sees the blond took a step toward him only to be stopped when a hand reached his shoulder_

_"Don't hear him, senpai. He only want you to chase him, just ignore him" came a familiar voice as the informant sees the russian woman standing behind Shizuo "Yeah, Vorona's right Shizuo. Don't let him get what he want" said Tom who appear behind Shizuo_

**_"What?"_ **

_"Izaya only want your attention, so just ignore it. He acting really childish and he should learn to stop" Shinra stated "I'm pity you, Izaya" say Anri, Kadota shook his head "When will you learn, Izaya?"_

**_"No!"_ **

_"Seems like you are the real monster here not Shizuo-san, you like to messing with people's life and now you are all alone, no one want to be friends with someone like you" chided Kida_

**_"No no no! This shouldn't happen!"_ **

_The blonde smirked "You are nothing to me, Izaya"_

**_"Don't say that"_ **

_"Your existence mean nothing to us even thought i'm a monster i still had so many people in my back. While you… All alone" he turn around and start walking away but he suddenly paused and turn his head toward the raven_

**_"Don't leave me!"_ **

_"You really are pathethic, Izaya" he said before walking away with others and leave him alone in the void, the raven fell to his knees as he sobbed loudly_

**_"Please"_ **

The raven gasp as he sitting up on his bed, sweat trickling down his body made it sticky, he still try to catch his breath. After calmed down he immediately scanned his surrounding and realize he was in his bedroom

_'A dream…'_

He chuckled darkly _'A dream!'_ soon his chuckling turn into maniacally laugh as he plopped down on his bed again, cover his eyes with his arms as tears start streaming down again from his eyes

"Are you happy now, Shizu-chan? You ruined me even in my dream" he muttered with trembling voice.

Drowning in solitude, he stare blankly toward the city below him. In the end, he couldn't sleep last night, it's been happening for two weeks and it start affecting his body

_'I can't keep like this,_ _i haven't eaten for days and i haven't gotten enough sleep, soon or late my healthy would get affected'_ he thought to himself before thinking of a certain blonde

_'It's all because of him. It's been eight years, eight years i'm holding this pain of unrequited love and it seems the pain were become unbearable for me now. I can't stop thinking about him and it ruined me everytime i remember i couldn't have him'_

It was love at the first sight and he was enticing by his strengths. It was the first time he ever felt that way, where his heart were pumping against his ribs, adrenaline were went through his veins and he felt explossion of excitement went through his body

He really love Shizuo more than anyone or anything in this world, even though he is afraid of nothingness after death he would surely with pleasure to end his own life if that's what Shizuo want and he would do everything if it means Shizuo would accept him.

That's how much he loved Shizuo but he didn't know why he loved him. He just did. And loving someone doesn't need a reason, right?

For him, Shizuo were such amazing person. The most honest person he ever met in his life. So he want to become someone special for Shizuo, but that's impossible because Shizuo already hate him when the first time they met each other even before Izaya could say something, Shizuo already attack him.

That's why Izaya wouldn't be surprised if Shizuo would reject him as a lovers even as a friends. So he thinks a way to make him someone special to Shizuo, he thinks and thinks.

After thinking for a long time, he finally found his answer

_'If he wouldn't accept me as lover or as friends then i just had to be his enemy, right? That way, i still could get his attention'_ the raven swaying his leg and sighed "I just want him to look at me and accept me"

_'But he never accept me! He always reject me even from the start! God, if you really out there why i'm always the one who got hurt? He accept them! Vorona, Tom, Akane… but why not me! What did i do yo deserve this unrequited love!'_

He could feel his cheeks starting to get wet because the tears that start leaking out from the pain that he try his harder to forget it, he looked at the ray of sunset infront of him and sighed "What am i doing?" he say before stood from his place and scretch his body

"Brand new day" he chuckled before heading back to his apartment but on the way there he suddenly got an email **'Help me, please! Come to my apartment now! If you come now i'll forever in your debt'** the raven sighed

_'That bastard Tsukumoya, it's 06.45 am! What did he even need me for?!'_ he grumpily walked toward the infamous hacker apartment. Yeah, he had met in person with Tsukumoya Shinichi before, a couple times.

He didn't even surprise when he come to his apartment for the first time only to find a man in his late twenty waiting for him. Because his instinct tell him that Shinichi weren't an old fatty hikikomori and his instinct always right.

Since then he's been visiting him a couple times, sometimes to help Shinichi with a job or just to hang out together and play video games all day. Maybe you could say they are bestfriend but Izaya always use a terms of 'partner with benefits' for their relationship

After walking for fifteen minutes, Izaya finally reach a modern apartment building, he walked inside straight to the lift, push the button of eleventh floor and he wait for the lift to reach the floor

The sound of ding indicating that he finally reach the right floor, he walked out from the lift and through the hallway until he stopped infront of apartment with 1135 number on the door. He push the bell and a voice came from the intercom

**'What's the password?'**

The raven rolled his eyes "Did that really necessary? You know it's me, right?" the raven asked with disinterest

**'What's the password?'**

The informant sighed "I hate you" he muttered **'Ding-dong Ding-dong, great answer'** the voice said followed by the sound of the door unlocked, he took a step inside and closed the door

The first thing you realize after walked into the apartment is the sound of keyboard being hitted along with the sound coming from a game

The lack of lights in the room made Izaya narrowed his eyes, the only light source in there were the light from a couple monitor. Izaya sighed as he sees a familiar figure sitting in front of the monitor seem to only focused on his game

"You should learn to turn on the lights, Shinichi. I'm as your guest were uncomfortable with this" the raven said but get ignored by the hacker

Then, a mischievous idea popped on his head as he sneak his way toward the switch "I'll show you what happen if you ignore Orihara Izaya" he whispered before swiftly push the switch

Resulting the lights on the apartment to turn on, he could hear a hiss coming from the older man "What are you doing, Izaya?! Turn off the lights" he shouted "Nope, i want to know where i'm going and i don't want bumping something in the dark" complained the raven

He walked toward the hacker and sat beside him. Shinichi apartment were pretty big although it wasn't as big as his apartment but it still pretty big compared to a normal one, only there's one deficiency. He doesn't even had a living room

His apartment were full of pillow that scattered all around the places, without any couch nor a coffee table. There's a hallway that leading into the kitchen and the bathroom

There's a couple of poster here and there, a mountain of action figure and a rack full of manga with different anime in it _'If i didn't know you're professional hacker, i would thought you are some lazy hikikomori'_ thought the raven

"Turn off the lights, my eyes are burning here" demand the brunette, Izaya only smirked "You are the one who email me at 06.45 in the morning and ask me to come immediately, so what do you want?" ask the raven

The brunette clicked his tongue, he looked in his late twenty, he had a dark messy brown hair and a pair of light blue eyes, his body were a bit taller and muscular than the informant

"Don't be mad like that, why don't you sit down first? Then we will talk about it while enjoying a cup of coffee? How's that sound" he suggested

"Just wait here while i'm making us some coffee" Shinichi said before stood from his seat "Just tell me what do you want, Shinichi. I don't have much of free times like you" taunted the raven

"You can't even spend a hour with me?" ask Shinichi as he looked straight to the informant eyes, Izaya sighed "Okay" hearing the raven answer, Shinichi smiled then walked to his kitchen

After fifteen minute he came back with two mug of coffee in his hand "Black coffee with water, no sugar and no milk" he said proudly before handed the mug to Izaya, the raven nodded "You really know me"

Shinichi sit down beside Izaya and smiled "Well then, let's get back to the bussiness. I asked you to come here because there's a game i want to finish it" the raven rubbing his temple "Just like i thought, you never urge about something other than a game. I feel stupid" he stated

"Oh, come on Izaya. I'll forever in you debt if you help me now" the brunette pleaded "Okay, whatever. Don't forget about your promise, okay"

**Thirteen hours later...**

"Yes! Finally we finish it" the brunette exclaimed, the raven plopped down on one of the pillow and let out a long sigh "You should pay me more for this" he complained "Oh, come on. At least that was fun, right" earn a look from the raven

"Whatever, i'm heading back now" he said before sitting up, but he was stopped by a hand that placed on his hand "We need to talk Izaya" said the hacker with serious tone "What do you want again from me?" ask the raven cross his arm together "This is important" insist the brunette

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" the raven asked, Shinichi took a deep breath and then look straight at the informant's eyes "I want you to stop this, Izaya" Shinichi say sternly, Izaya narrowing his eyes "What do you mean by that?" he asked "Your love ruins you, Izaya" he replied

"Shini-" the raven were cut off by the hacker "Tell me how many times you're standing on that skyscraper and thinking about jump from it because of him?" he could see clearly the informant body went to tense and then his eyes narrowed toward him

"You stalking me?" he asked "You know me, Izaya. I could see you standing there almost everyday, you should stop. He's not worth for your love" he stated "At least, you should try confess your love to him" he added "I can't, Shinichi" the raven start raising his voice

"Can't you see the look in his eyes every time we met? Can't you see how strong his hatred toward me day by day? Even a mere confession couldn't change it, Shinichi. It can't" the raven outburst "Then why did you do it? Why are you become a villain for him?" ask Shinichi

"Because he already reject me even before i could say anything, he reject me Shinichi! Yet, at the same time i couldn't bring myself to hate him. I know how lonely he is, i know he always feared to hurt someone with his strength and i know how much he hated his strength because of it. That's why i choose to become villain for him, so everyone fear would moved to me! So they wouldn't see him as a monster anymore because there's more scary monster than him, and it's me! That worked, right? Now he had many people care for him, Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Tom, Vorona, Akane, now they looked at him as human and he wouldn't be alone anymore, all of that is because of me. Yet, he never accept me!" his ranted were stopped when Shinichi pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, just let your emotion free. Just for this once, don't hold them back anymore. Don't worry, there's only the two of us here and i won't judge you" he soothed him while rubbing the raven's back gently. Never have someone to comfort him in his life made the raven couldn't hold back anymore. That night, the raven poured everything he's been holding all this time and Shinichi stayed silent by his side while keep soothing the raven.

After calmed down, the raven chuckling "Don't you dare used that to black mailed me" he said earning a sneered from the older man "You just gave me a good idea" he teased "Fuck you" the raven cursed "No, thanks. I'd more like to fuck you" he teased

"Go die" the raven cursed under his breath. This is what Izaya didn't like from the hacker, he could read him to easily just like an open book and always worried too much about him.

Izaya already know that Shinichi were in love with him since a long time ago but, weirdly he never demand Izaya to answer or to return his love

This is what confused him, because his carefree attitude made Izaya doubt whether he really loved him or not but that's not mean he would return his love even if he really loved him

Because the only person Orihara Izaya loves is Heiwajima Shizuo and Tsukumoya Shinichi know it "I'm always interesting with unrequited love, you know" the brunette spoken "And why is that?" ask the raven "Because, the love you can't have last the longest, feels the strongest but hurt the most" explain Shinichi as he took another sip from his coffee

The raven looked at him "Did you know why i decide to become his enemy?" he asked "What?" the raven smiled "There is this quote from shakespeare that i like so much. _'Love me or hate me. Both are in my favor... If you love me i'll always be in your heart... If you hate me i'll always be in your mind'_ that word is what encourage me to do this" he said

They both went silent for several minutes then the raven took a long sip from his coffee and stood from his seat "A great man could be a hero in a war but when peace comes he might immediately feared like a monster for being preposterously strong" he said before place the mug on the floor beside Shinichi and turn around

Shinichi smirked "So that's why you've made all those scheme, you just want a war for him" the raven only chuckled "You're friend should thanked you, because the problem you've made this far made them getting along together" he said "Yeah, they should thanked me" he laughed

"Izaya, i heard there's a rumour has been going around about a dangerous mafia group named Fouet Calamité. A famous named in underground world, a dangerous group who had police from around the world hunt them down but that's not the important point because i just know there's another rumour that said they planning to make a base in Tokyo exactly in Ikebukuro, they would try to kill every powerful people here" explain Shinichi

Izaya smiling before turn around and face the hacker with happy smiled "Thank you, Shinichi. I know i can count on you" he said "What are you gonna do, Izaya?" asked Shinichi "No one could mess with my city" he said before walked out from the hacker apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! NoraShizaya here!
> 
> Sorry for the delay... I'm planning to update this couple days ago but something came up and i have to delay it.
> 
> But, as for an apology for you all. I would update the next chapter shortly after this one updated
> 
> I'm so sorry!


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, there's many way to make someone to do what you want. You can use force, money, kindness, negotiate, or even trick. But there's one way that i liked more" he said while licked his lips
> 
> The man grinned as he injected the liquid on the raven arms
> 
> "Neuralgia Amplifier, have you ever heard of it?" he asked as he took one of the scalpel from his suitcase and grinning widely
> 
> "It's serves to double the pain signals from the skin receptors to the brain, on new wounds" he said

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

  
_Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…_

The raven panting hard as he running down on dark alleyway in Kyoto _'To think they would track me down this fast… i've been so careless and underestimate them'_ he thought before took a sharp turn to the right

_It's been two weeks since the last time he met Shinichi in his apartment, that night Shinichi warn him about A dangerous mafia group named Fureur Calamité that rumoured wandering around Ikebukuro and Shinjuku_

_After he got home that day, Izaya didn't waste no time and began his own research about the mafia group. It'll be difficult to investigate that dangerous group but he couldn't ask Shinichin for help. He couldn't risking to ask Shinichi about it, it's not about his pride or something._

_No, it's because the brunette definitely wouldn't want to help him instead he would patronize him about how dangerous to search any information about the group. That's why Izaya doesn't had any other choice beside to do it by himself._

_Shinichi was definitely right about the dangerous part, cause when Izaya try to look information about them, he only found a magnificent list of different crime they committed for the past ten years and it wasn't just a petty crime._

_They involved with so many serious crime in many country. Murders, human trafficking, drugs, money laundering, kidnapping, embezzle money, bribery, slavery, and the list keep going and going. It's like they have committed every crime that ever exist in this world._

_No wonder Fureur Calamité were become the number one group that has been hunt down by the police from around the world but unfortunately they never success to catch them._

_That group always do their job clean and without leave any trace. Maybe they had their high standard when they committed those crime, the informant honestly don't know. This is the first time he ever find such a dangerous group like this._

_They had their own kingdom in the underground world, no one would dare threaten them not even dare to look at them in the eye, it was understanding though. Fureur Calamité were untouchable._

_They had many other dangerous acquaintance, the one with serious crime, they also had a lot of acquaintance in the government. They always moved to another different city and they would used change new identity, so the police couldn't track them._

_Never stay for more than a week, not to mention many people respect them made it easy for the to move from one place to another place. But, no one has met their leader before even their client never met him, only several people could met him in person._

_Even some of his member couldn't met him, only the higher member he trust and the one who's been work for him for a long time could met him._

_He's a mysterious person and known as the only person who could control his dangerous member like a pet and made them obey him._

_His member wasn't cheap criminals, they skilled in different things. Poison, bomb, hacker, and even sniper. They are such dangerous group who didn't had any flaws, their member were powerful and skilled, they could work either in team or work alone._

_Izaya know even Yakuza couldn't take down the whole group and it'll only make a lot of people got hurt even innocent people would get dragged into this if there's a war between them_

_But, being Izaya he is, this kind of things would never could stopped him. So he start make a plan to bring down the whole group. Yes, ladies and gentleman. You read it, right._

_He, Orihara Izaya planned to take down the most dangerous mafia group in the world. Why? Isn't obvious? He just couldn't ignore his favorite city in danger right? No one could mess with his city and get away with it._

_Unfortunately for him, right after he made the first step for his greatest plan, someone send an email to him saying that Fureur Calamité already know what he's been doing and would like to negotiate his punishment._

_And Izaya know he already fucked up, he scared being caught by that mafia group, everyone in his place would be scared to death so don't judge him for being coward._

He could see the light that coming from the main road, he couldn't help the smile that slowly crept on his face. _'If i could blend with the crowd, i could buy some times to call him'_ he thought mentally before rushed toward the entrance of the alleyway

But then, he can see from the corner of his eyes something shining on a tall building. He gasp and duck his head, there's a sound of something hit the wall. He looked up to see a dent on the wall and a bullet that embedded to the wall behind his head early

_'Tch, sniper'_ he growled before hiding behind the wall so the sniper couldn't aim at his again _'They even dared to shot me in the middle of town! They more dangerous than i gave them credit'_ he said before looked back to the alleyway

He could hear a mocked chuckled coming out from the dark _"Vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir, courtier informateur_ **_(You can't run away anymore, informant broker)_ ** _"_ a heavy voice of a man sound echoed through the dark alleyway

The raven smirked _"On ne sait jamais_ **_(You never know)_ ** _"_ he replied before dashed from his place toward the street, Izaya know that there's sniper that aim right on his head

But, he couldn't stop now. He couldn't stop or everything he did up until now would be useless. He took a risk and ran towards a crowd and planning to hid himself from the sniper

_'I could use my parkour skill to get away but, that would make me widely open for the sniper to aim me. I should be careful, my opponent is mafia, after all'_ he thought to himself

Just like he thought, the sniper wouldn't took a risk to aim in the middle of crowds but he couldn't forget that there's still people out there who targeting him. He gasp in shocked as he felt something poked on his back

_"Comment lâche, de se cacher dans la foule comme ça_ **_(How coward, to hide in the crowds like this)_ ** _"_ he heard someone laughing from behind him as if mocking him

The raven only chuckled _"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?!_ **_(What's so funny?!)_ ** _" ask the man "Toi (_ **_You)_ ** _"_ he replied before spinning around while back kicked him, knock the gun out from his grasp, the man hissed but Izaya hasn't done

He kick the man right on his chest and send him down to the pavement. He could hear people's around him start gasping to see the man who lying on the ground

_"Tu ne devrais pas baisser la garde_ **_(You shouldn't let your guard down)_ ** _"_ said the raven before running toward the train station _'Maybe i should get back to Ikebukuro and ask Celty to help me'_ he said to himself before step into the train to Ikebukuro

He looked around for any enemy, but when he find none he sighed in relieved and took a seat beside the door. He's really tired, it's been two weeks since those mafia were after him.

_After he received the email from them, he simply just ignore it. But then, another email coming again, it was different than the last email, in their second email they threaten Izaya to surrender to them and to cooperate with them_

_Of course he didn't do it, he's Orihara Izaya and Orihara Izaya wouldn't just surrender easily to a bunch of criminals. So he replied the email and told them that he would never surrender to them._

_And the next thing he know, they blown up one of his apartment in Ikebukuro. It was a warning, and Izaya know it but he refuse to give up_

_So he run to Okinawa planning to hid for awhile but unfortunately, they immediately find him. He run to Osaka, Yokohama, Ginza and then to Kyoto but they always one step behind him and Izaya know sooner or later he would get caught by them_

_He just wish he could see Shizuo for the last time_

After half and hour, he finally reach into a familiar station. He really want to feel relieve but he know he couldn't let his guard down. He had to search the dullahan before those mafia find him.

He running through the crowded street to the sunshine building, he pull his hoodie up and leaned to the wall _'I should contact Celty now'_ he thought before took out his phone and start scrolling through his contact list

When he found the dullahan contact, he immediately typed a message **"Celty, it's me Izaya. Could you pick me up now in front of sunshine building? Don't worry, i will pay you"**

The reply immediately came **"Sorry, Izaya. But my Celty currently busy cooking for our hotpot party tonight. So please be kind and don't disturb her. ~Shinra"**

The raven clicked his tongue _'Nice timing, Shinra'_ he growled under breath before searching for another contact to help him, he stopped when he sees Kadota name "Maybe he could help me" he muttered

_"Hello"_ the raven smiled and relieved when Kadota picked his call "Ne, Dotachin. It's me Izaya" said the raven as he looked around to make sure there's no Fureur Calamité member

_"Izaya? Is that really you?"_ asked the brunette with disbelief tone "Well, of course it's me Dotachin. The one and only Orihara Izaya, why are you sound so surprised like that?" he asked

_"Sorry, it's just you rarely call me. So what's up? Did you need something?"_ asked Kadota "Yeah, i need your help. Can you pick me up in front of sunshine building? Don't worry i'll pay you" the raven replied

_"Pick you up? Now? You mean, right now?"_ ask the beanie man "Yeah, Dotachin. Now, right now" the raven answered _"I'm sorry, but i can't right now"_ the raven grip his phone tighter "Can't you come?" he asked nervously

_"No, i'm sorry. I'm currently busy"_ replied Kadota _"Come on, everyone. Food is ready, we better eat it now before it's burned"_ the informant could hear clearly Shinra's voice on the background _"Sorry, Izaya. I have to go now"_ say Kadota

Izaya gritted his teeth "So, you really busy having hot pot party with everyone. Screw you, Dotachin" he said before hanging up "Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" the raven curses under his breath _'And when i really need his help?!'_ the raven screamed mentally

_'Maybe i should asking for Shiki-san help or maybe Akabayashi-san help, they amazing in fighting right? Ah, but those guy brought a gun with them beside i'm not sure if Shiki-san want to help me and i don't even know Akabayashi-san that well'_

The raven looked up to the sky, it's already beginning of winter and the weather become really cold this past few days. The raven shivered _'Okay, let's just list some people i could ask for help._

_Namie, my secretary. Well, she's out. There's no way she would willingly help me beside i can't ask a woman to help me, right? That would surely hurt my pride_

_Shiki-san and Akabayashi-san too, they out of the list. They won't help me instead they would questioned me about them and then they would ask me to clear my own problem_

_Shinra and Celty are out of the list too, they must be really busy with their hot pot party. They didn't even think to invite me_

_Mikage-chan, she surely willing to help me and she's good in fighting but, her brother. Would be a problem if he find out that Mikage-chan help me, it'll be troublesome_

_Dotachin and his gang are out also, they are busy having a hot pot party in Shinra. Argh, then who? I can't ask Mairu and Kururi, they still young. Mikado would help me but he's currently in hospital_

_The Saika wielder will know if Mikado try to help me so Masaomi and Saki too'_ the raven sighed and chuckled bitterly _'Look at me now, all alone in danger with no one to help me. Even my one and only friends didn't care about me'_

_"Là! Il est là-bas!_ **_(There! He's over there!)_ ** _"_ the raven gasp when he he heard the shouting from the crowd, he turn his head to see a couple man in suit running toward him

"No, no, no" the raven turn around and start running _'How can i let my guard like this! I didn't even realize how long i've been standing there!'_ the raven screamed mentally as he ran through crowd

_"Du kannst nicht mehr weglaufen, Rabe!_ **_(You can't run away anymore, raven!)_ ** _"_ a girl jump out from alleyway and send a kick right toward the raven stomach

_"Sie stören uns wirklich_ **_(You really gave us troublesome)_ ** _"_ the girl looked around in her early twenty, she had a twintail champagne blonde hair that reach her shoulder. She had a pair of gray eyes and slender feature.

_"Kann ich das als Lob annehmen?_ **_(Can i assume that as praise)_ ** _"_ the raven asked in germany surprised the girl by it

_"So kennen sie neben englisch und französisch auch deutschland, beeindruckend. Du bist wirklich ein Genie, Rabe!_ **_(So, beside english and french, you also know germany, impressive. you really a genius, raven!)_ ** _"_ said the girl

"But well, we're in japan so we shouldn't using foreign language, right? I just want to ask you politely, would you come with us? We wouldn't kill you, we just want to talk" the girl said using japanese

_'Funny, in every book and movie i know that's all the villain would say to their victim and somehow those stupid victims would always believe them. Should i pretend to believe them? No, i can't risk it and i'm not such a stupid protagonist'_ he thought

"No, thanks. You see, i'm a busy man so i can't gave my precious time for you" he said putting his hand on his pocket, ready to use his knife "I'm asking you polite and you still refuse me, what a stupid man" she said before running toward Izaya with a knife on her hand

She swung the knife toward the raven but he could dodge it easily _'So she fighting with knife too, just like me'_ the raven thought before process to take out a knife from his pocket

He block her attack with his knife, the girl surprised and jumped back but still point her knife to the raven, Izaya throw a couple knife toward her but she could dodge the knife easily.

She jumped back and throw her knife too, it success to slice the informant a bit on the arm. _'Dammit, i guess the sleepless night and haven't had eaten properly start to catch me'_ the informant thought

The girl grinned then process to throw another knife. The raven try to dodge the knife but he wasn't fast and it success to made a bigger gash on the raven's hand

She snickered "You lost" she said, Izaya raised his eyebrow. "Oops, sorry. You didn't know are you? Every knife i had were covered by a poison, poison that made you paralyzed. Even a small wound from my knife would make you paralyzed" she explained

Izaya widened his eyes, he looked at his arm that start to shaking "Oh, look. The poison will start to affect your body now" the girl said with mocked tone, from the corner of his eyes he could see a couple men in suit early start approaching him

"You better give up now" the girl said _'No, no, no'_ the raven turned and start running _'As if i would give up just like that'_ he thought "What are you guys doing?! Go get him!" he could hear the girl yelling

He didn't know anymore why he keep running, after all it's inevitable, right? He ask for this, he should have known that they would surely know when he dig deep down about them. And yet, here he are. Try his harder to keep running and wishing for someone to help him

"You could join us if you want, Tom-san" that time, when he heard that voice. His blood went freeze, he know this voice. He know it too well, after all he's been fighting for eight years with the owner of this voice, the voice of the one he love.

Unconsciously, he stopped in his track and hiding behind the wall "Did he invite you?" come another voice that Izaya recognize as Shizuo's boss, Tanaka Tom. "Yeah, Shinra invite me to his hotpot party" he could hear the blond answered

The raven huffed _'Why you never talk to me with that tone'_ he pouted _'Wait, maybe i could ask for Shizu-chan help, he's strong and he could fighting a bunch of Saika's child and thugs before. Yeah, if it's Shizu-chan'_

The raven smiled as he took a step toward the debt collector but suddenly paused, he looked toward the debt collector with sad expression _'Will he want to help me? I mean, we've been an enemy since eight years, we always fighting every time we met._

_Just imagine it the person who became your enemy since high school suddenly came to you asking for help. What do you think he will do? Of course, he would surely refuse to help me, right? What am i thinking? Shizuo would never help me'_

He smiled sadly _'But, knowing his personality i bet he would help me. Maybe because he want to prove that he is human, he wasn't monster like i always told him. Or maybe he would help me out of pity? Whether is that, Shizu-chan might help me._

_Yeah, he would help me_

"SHIZU-" his word abruptly stop when a cloth being shoved to his mouth and a couple hands hold him in his place _'Shit, i didn't even heard them approaching me'_ the raven thought, try to squirm out from the hands that hold him while try his best to hold his breath

He know the cloth has chloroform poured on it _'Classic way to kidnap someone'_ he thought _'I have to get away from them, Shizu-chan!'_ he gasp when someone appear in front of him and punch him right on his stomach, forced him to breathing through the chloroform 

The informant could feel his consciousness start to slip away as he body went limp, the last thing he could see Shizuo talking with Tom laughing and smiling _'Shizu-chan'_ and slowly darkness took over him

_"Shizu-chan"_ The blond frowned as he looked around him _'Flea?'_ he raised his eyebrow "Something's wrong?" Tom asked brought Shizuo from his deep thought "There's something i need to check, could you wait here, Tom-san?" he asked

"Yeah, of course" replied the older male, the blond mumbled thanks and start walking around, somehow his gut telling him there's something wrong and somehow he could hear Izaya voice calling him

"Flea? Where are you! I know you there, come out!!" he yelled walked into an alleyway, he don't know what makes him walking there but he felt there's something that pushed him

When he reach to the end of alleyway he could see a couple people in suit rushed toward a black van, the blond frowned as he watched the black van drove away _'Maybe it's just my feeling'_ he thought before walked back to his boss

* * *

The raven slowly opened my eyes, he frowned when he see unfamiliar floor with black and red tile, he look around and frowning even more when he realize everything in the room feel so foreign.

_'Where is this? Last thing i remember is…'_ his eyes widened when he remember what happened _'I remember now, i've been running away from Fureur Calamité and decide to go to Ikebukuro_

_I came to Ikebukuro to ask Celty help, but when i got there, Celty couldn't pick me and i ask Dotachin too but he also busy having a hot pot party. And then they found me and i began to ran_

_That's when i met the girl, one of Fureur Calamité member and fight her. I got wounded and paralyzed, i try to runaway and that's when i sees Shizu-chan… Shizu-chan… Guess i won't see you again'_ the raven smiled sadly

He look at himself, he were bound to a metal chair, his arms were bound to the arm chair. He looked around the room, it was a simple room with a plain white paint and it's empty, there's nothing here beside a table and a chair in front of him

The door suddenly opened and reveal a man in his late twenty and a woman which Izaya haven't seen both of them before "It's seems you already wake up, ne" the woman said coldly. She had a long dark purple hair with red highlight and a pair of dark blue eyes. She had a good shaped body with white skin.

"Sorry if that's chair uncomfortable for you, we can't risk to have you escape again, right?" the man grinned widely, he had light blond hair and a pair of blue eyes, his body were little bit fat, he wear a white tuxedo.

"Nice to meet you, Orihara Izaya. My name is Elena Argent and this is Knoth, i came here especially as our leader represent to negotiate something important with you" she said before sitting on the chair in front of Izaya

"As you have know, our group planned to make our special base in Japan, to be exact in Ikebukuro and Shibuya. In order to do that we planned to take down every person and group that had control over those city. But to do that we need your help, Orihara Izaya"

The raven smirked "Ara, it's really weird isn't? To have a strong mafia group like you guys asking a help from a mere informant like me? Don't tell me, you guys didn't as strong as what people said"

The raven yelped when he got backhanded by Knoth, his cheeks were stung and he could taste the metallic flavor from the corner of his mouth "Knoth, calm down. He's doing it on purpose to angered you" Elena say calmly

Knoth clicked his tongue "Now now, Mr. Informant don't go and angry my partner like that. I can't stop him if he decide to kill you, after all" said the woman, but the informant only smirked wider

"Then killed me, i'm not scared" he simply said, Elena looked at him "Sorry, but we still need you. So let's just get back to the business. As you know, we never attack our enemy bluntly, we prefer to give them a surprise attack.

That's why we need your help to give us list of name that will become our obstacle and if you do that, we will let you free. How is it? Isn't this a good offer for you? At least we will let you alive" she smiled

"If you really want to know about your enemy, why don't you just hire some informant to help you? I'm sorry but i'm not in the mood to help you guys" the raven declared

Elena sighed "The problem is, Yakuza would know about it and it would be troublesome for us if that's happen. So, gave us the name list and you'll be free" she said sternly

The raven grinned "Not in million years" he exclaimed, the woman let out a long sigh "Just like i thought, this won't be easy" she muttered "Why do we have to be so worked up? We just need to beat him and then he would tell us" say Knoth

"No, we will come back later. I hope you will change your mind by then" she said before stood up and leave the room, Knoth only grunted in disappointed and leave the room

_'That man could easily win if he fight that girl, but somehow he simply just obey her. I guess they do respect their higher'_ the raven thought before sighing _'There's nothing i could do now, i just have to prepare myself of what will happen'_ he said to himself

* * *

After a long time, Elena finally came back with Knoth. Now, she had a stack of paper on her hand. She sit down on the chair and put the paper on the table "So, why are you come back?" ask the raven

"We haven't done with you, mr. Informant. Now i have a list of people that had possibility to be a trouble for us, we want to know for sure which is our target" she said before shoved the paper in front of the informant

The raven could see Knoth setting a camera behind Elena "You don't have to worry about that, we didn't planned to spread your video. Knoth only had a weird hobby about recording our victims" Elena explained _'Somehow that didn't even relieve me'_ the raven thought "Now, get back to our conversation" she said

The raven looked to the paper, there's a list of people who lived in Ikebukuro and Shibuya, their photo and their personal information too. Izaya know every one of them and he also know there's no one important there and no one he know was there

"There's no one important there, you know" the raven said, Elena nodded then moved the paper away "How about this?" she asked "Civilian" the raven commented, the girl moved another paper

The raven silently gasp when he sees Shiki and Akabayashi profile on that page along with Kine and Mikage profile "How about this list" she asked "Sorry, didn't ring any bell" replied the raven

Elena frowned "I hope you're not lying to me mr. Informant or you'll regret it" she warned, the informant only grinned, Elena decide to ignore it and move to the other paper

They keep doing it until Knoth lose his patience and backhanded the raven again, he turn toward the dark purple haired woman _"Es nützt nichts, Cherry. Kannst du nicht sehen? Er lügt uns an!_ **_(It's no use, Cherry. Can't you see? He's lying to us!)_ ** _"_ he barked

_'They really amazing, every single of their member at least mastering more than one language. All i know Cherry, the girl i fight before get caught, she mastering germany, english and japanese_

_Knoth looks like he mastering germany too and little bit of japanese and this woman, Elena he's mastering germany and japanese too'_ the raven thought to himself

Elena sighed _"Du hast recht, Knoth. Na dann überlasse ich ihn deiner Obhut. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie keine Narbe hinterlassen, wir könnten ihn verkaufen._ **_(You're right, Knoth. Well then, i'll leave him to your care. Make sure don't leave any scar, we may could sell him)_ ** _"_ she replied

"With pleasure" with that the woman stood and leave the room "Well, it's just you and me now. So let's enjoy our time" Knoth grinned and went to his suitcase that he brought early "Well, what are you gonna do to me, Knoth-san?" teased the raven

"Oh, you'll see. It's something that both of us would like" Knoth replied, the raven smirked, he try to compose himself however he know it couldn't hid how scared he was "Oh, i wonder what would that be" he said.

Knoth grinned to him "You know, there's many way to make someone to do what you want. You can use force, money, kindness, negotiate, or even trick. But there's one way that i liked more" he chuckled darkly before put his suitcase on the table

Letting the raven to see what inside, Izaya immediately know what Knoth means by that. Inside the suitcase, there's many different kind of knife, pocket knife, buck knife, hunting knife even scalpel with many size and shape

Knoth licked his lips "Pain and fear, that's a my favorite way to get what i want from someone. Oh, i can't wait to make you screaming, to hear your scream, i've been wondering what would your scream sounds like" he took out an injection and a bottle

"Disgusting" spat the raven "Ow, don't be like that. You and i will have a splendid time together. The one you won't ever forget... Ever" he said as he injected the liquid to the informant arms, the raven cringe but keep maintain his glare to the bigger man

"Neuralgia Amplifier, have you ever heard of it?" he asked as he took one of the scalpel from his suitcase "It's serves to double the pain signals from the skin receptors to the brain, on new wounds" he smirked

"Let's start from your arms first" he chuckled darkly as he sees the raven eyes went wide "Oh! That look! How i love that terrified look of you" he said before slice the raven's arm a little

The raven gasp and whimpered _'It's painful… and hot… what happen? It's just a small cut, i should already get used to it but… it's so hurt, it's hurt so much'_ the raven bit his lip hardly to prevent for any sound to come out from his mouth but, he couldn't stop the tears that streaming down from his eyes

"I see, so you still try to endure your voice, huh. Even though you already crying like this" Knoth bent down and licked the raven's tears, the informant cringe to his action but Knoth only grinned "Well, that's not a problem. Let's see how much pain you can endure until i could hear your scream" he said before making two big gash on the raven arms

The raven screamed as he felt a massive pain ran through his body, he squirmed his body try to get out from the bound but it'll only make his wound even more painful

Knoth grinned at the raven's scream "Yeah, just like that. Ah~ how beautiful it's like a lullaby to me" he said and then laughed like a madman "Let's hear your voice" he said before make another cut, another cut, again and again and Izaya could only screaming in agony.

* * *

"That was really fun" exclaimed Knoth as he release the raven bound, the informant body were now covered in many cut and many wounds. The door opened and reveal Elena "Are you done?" she asked "Yeah, we're done" he said proudly

Elena looked at the unconscious raven "Didn't you over do it?" she asked but Knoth only shook his head "Don't worry, i'm sure he like it too and would never forget about it" said Knoth gloated. Elena only shook her head

"Bring him to his cell and ask Grendel to take care of his wound. Make sure to not leave any scar, the boss said we could sell him as a slave if he didn't planning to open his mouth" explained Elena "Okay" replied the man before took the raven and put him on his shoulder.

Elena watched as Knoth leave the room while brought the raven on his shoulder _'What a crazy man'_ she thought

* * *

The raven gasp as he opened his eyes and shot up from his position, he frantically looking around only to realize he were in different room this time. It's a small room with dim light. There's nothing here, not even a pillow or bed or even blanket to keep him warm

He curled on the floor, try to find any warmth on the cold room. His clothes were thrown out and now he only wear a plain white gown that only reach above his knees. His wound were covered in bandage, they had been treated but it's still hurt whenever he made a move

So he just lay there, on the cold floor while keep wishing that everything happen were just a dream, a dream where he could wake up and live his peaceful life. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dream.

It's really happen and there's no way he could escape from this hell, he trapped here and no one would ever rescue him "Shizu-chan" he whispered to the empty room as tears start streaming down from his crimson eyes.

* * *

The blond frowned as he looked out of the window from Shinra apartment "Something's wrong, Shizuo? You've been spacing out since early" the underground doctor voice taken him back to reality

The blond turn his head toward the brunette, who standing with the dullahan not far from him **[Yeah, Shinra's right, Shizuo. You've been spacing out, did something happened?]** asked the dullahan through her PDA, the blond shook his head "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. It's nothing" he replied

"Are you sure?" ask Shinra **[Just tell us what's wrong, we might could help you]** the dullahan insisted, Shizuo smiled "Well, it's just… i feel really uneasy since this morning like something was wrong but i don't even know what it is" he paused before sighed

"I know this sound crazy but i'm not lying, it's feels really uneasy like something was wrong" he continued the dullahan and the underground doctor looked at each other then smiled toward the debt collector

"Don't worry, Shizuo. There's nothing to worry about, and if something really did happen. Do not worry, me and Celty will always help you no matter what happen" the brunette reassured

Shizuo smile "Yeah, i might over thinking about nothing" he said before smiled and join the party _'Yeah, there's nothing to worried about'_ he thought to himself before smiling

_Little did he know_

_His instinct were always right_

_And somewhere on Japan_

_The famous informant broker went through many unbelievable things_

_And the the person who was known as a cunning and mischiveous informant broker were turn into a broken doll who hate every Humans_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's NoraShizaya!
> 
> Sorry for the wait
> 
> Honestly, this chapter wasn't the one that i planned to update but seeing your comment that say you guys couldn't wait to see how everyone reaction to the injured Izaya made me decide to skipped two chapter...
> 
> But, don't worry. It won't affect to the story beside i realize how my story take it too long for the story
> 
> Hope you like it, the next chapter we'll come back to the current timeline
> 
> And, just told me if you didn't like with the chapter or there's some wrong pronounce or sentence on this chapter


	4. His true Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's nothing you could do here, so please leave me alone to take care of him, you want me to save him, right?" Shinra sternly said
> 
> "You have to understand, Shinra. I can't leave him" the blond sternly said "Shizuo!" shout the underground doctor
> 
> "I just… What i've believe for this past eight years… What i believe as truth… Tonight, i just know it that everything i believed were just my own illusion
> 
> I just can't believe to my own stupidity, Celty. It's been so clear to me but then i keep denied and denied just because i'm scared to get hurt in the end" he explained with pained expression
> 
> "You can't come with us" he sternly said "Why not? He's my friend, dad" Shinra demand
> 
> "That's why you shouldn't come, you think i didn't realize how much you almost break down whenever Izaya-kun heart stop working? You can't handle this, you're not act professional but i can understand. So just let me and my worker take the control from here"

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 4**

~~~

The blond running through Ikebukuro with his fullest speed. His mind were racing so fast try to digest everything that just happen with Izaya in that alleyway and every information he just received about how Izaya has been in love with him since high school

But at the same time it went blank, he couldn't think anything else anymore, all he think is to get Izaya to Shinra, so the underground doctor could patch him and Izaya would survive then Shizuo would do everything to redeem his fault.

He looked down on the raven in his arm and smiled sadly _'It's even feels like i didn't brought anything, you weight almost nothing, Izaya'_ he could feel the raven blood start to seep to his clothes

But, he didn't care even if his precious clothes from Kasuka were ruined. Hell, he still had a bunch of clothes like this and Kasuka wouldn't mind either, beside all the matter now is Izaya "Don't die on me, flea" he said as he could see Shinra's building from afar

When he reach Shinra apartment, he didn't bother to use elevator instead he used the stairs, after he reach Shinra's floor he immediately running toward the door 

"SHINRA?! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR?! HURRY UP!!! OPEN IT OR I WILL CRUSH IT" the blond shouting while kicking repeatedly on the poor door of the underground doctor apartment. He was ready to crush down the door but stopped when he heard Shinra voice from the inside

"I'm coming. You don't have to shouting like that, Shizuo. And to remind you, you are late for our hotpot party tonight" said the underground doctor while opened the door but he immediately widened his eyes when he sees the bloody raven on the blond arms.

"Shizuo?! What happen to him?! Don't tell me you're the one who did this to him" he yelled to the blond "Of course, it wasn't me" reply the blond yelled back "Then who did this to him, Shizuo" ask Shinra "I don't know, okay! I just found him already like this" reply the blond

"Then what exactly happen to him?" ask Shinra "Jesus, fucking christ. Shinra! He need your help not your fucking rambling" the blond barked "Is something happen, Shinra?" ask Kadota walk toward him but then he shocked to see the raven on the blond hand

"What happen to him, Shizuo? Did you two fighting again?" he ask _'That's the second time i heard the same question on the same minute with the same accusation too, can't they see that Izaya need a serious treatment right now not a question?'_ thought the blond angrily

"We don't have time to chit chat!!! He need to get a treatment and then i'll told you everything you want to know and what exactly happened" demand the blond "Okay, bring him to the operation room. Judging by his appearance, i think i should operate him, he's in bad condition" say the brunette

Shizuo nodded then run toward the operation room, having Shinra patched him many times made him clearly remember where the operation room is. 

"Shizuo-san, i've been waiting for you. There's something i want to show you" Kazane stopped his sentence when he sees the person on the blonde arms

"Isn't that Izaya-san! What happen to him?" she asked getting everyone attention on the living room, but the blond ignore her. He didn't want to answer the question, it doesn't matter. All the matter is for Izaya to get treatment, as soon as possible. 

He running toward the operation room, seeing the blond ignore him Kazane planned to go after him but Shinra stopped him "Oniisan… is that really Izaya-san? Did he got injured? How's that happen?" she asked

The brunette sighed "I don't know the detail too, Kazane. But, i need to check his condition. Father! Could you help me to check Izaya condition? You could help me too Celty" the dullahan nodded her helmet

The gas man turn his head toward his son "Izaya? Wasn't he your best friend from middle school?" he asked "The one and only" reply Shinra "Alright, i'll help you. Help me too, Emilia" he said before stood up and walked toward the operation room with Shinra, Celty and Emilia

"Izaya-san? What happen to him?" Saki asked, Shinra stopped "I don't know yet, Saki-chan. All i know is Shizuo come to my apartment with a bloody Izaya in his arm, he need help" he said before continue walking to his operation room

"Did you know what happen, Kadota?" ask Saburo, the beanie man shook his head "Unfortunately, no. Shizuo didn't told me what happened either" he replied, Kazane looked toward the operation door where they had taken the raven in "Izaya-san" she mumbled

When he reach the room, he put the raven carefully on the bed. Now after they came out from the dark alleyway, he could see clearly how pale and small the raven is, it made him wondering what had happened to the raven the past year

"I will take care of him now, you two please get out from here, i need to stay focused" he sternly said

"No, i will stay with him" the blond said "Shizuo, there's nothing you could do here. Out, now" demand the underground doctor "No, i won't leave him" the blond said dismissively

"There's nothing you could do here, so please leave me alone to take care of him, you want me to save him, right?" Shinra sternly said "You have to understand, Shinra. I can't leave him" the blond sternly said "Shizuo!" shout the underground doctor raised his voice

Shizuo and Celty were taken back because of Shinra raising voice, it was weird for the brunette to raise his voice like that, he always so cheerful and easygoing every time even in dangerous times and now seeing him lost his composure, sure is shocking.

The brunette honestly didn't want to shout at Shizuo like that, but he didn't have any other choice, they didn't have much time to arguing or Izaya will surely die. The debt collector sighed "I'll wait outside" he muttered before walked out from the room

**[I'll talk to him]** the dullahan typed on her PDA, Shinra smiled sadly "Thanks, Celty" he said.

Somehow, the atmosphere on Shinra living room suddenly changed. The lively and cozy atmosphere were now changed into an awkward and somehow gloomy atmosphere, after the debt collector barged in with the informant in his arms.

They honestly dying wanting to know what exactly happen but when the debt collector walked out from the room, they could clearly see the blond were in bad mood and decide to not disturb him and just waiting for Shinra to come out.

When the blond came out from the room, he waste no time to go to the porch and lit a cigarette, he need it to clear his mind. As he sees the city view and the beautiful snow falling from the sky, he slowly felt calmed

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turn around and saw the dullahan standing on the door way **[Can i join you?]** she asked through her PDA, the blond smiled

"Do you even need to ask, Celty?" the dullahan nodded **[I thought you want to be alone]** she typed before walked toward the blond and stood beside him. There's a silence between them until the dullahan decide to asked

**[Do you mind telling me what happen?]** she asked, the blond looked at her then toward the city again **[We-well, if you didn't want to tell me then i won't forced you]** she quickly typed "It's not like that" the dullahan tilted her helmet

The blond took a deep breath and let it out "I just… What i've believe for this past eight years… What i believe as truth… Tonight, i just know it that everything i believed were just my own illusion

I just can't believe to my own stupidity, Celty. It's been so clear to me but then i keep denied and denied just because i'm scared to get hurt in the end" he explained with pained expression

**[I don't understand, Shizuo. What do you mean by that?]** the dullahan asked, Shizuo only smiled "I'll tell you everything if i know for sure that Izaya would be fine. Until then…" the dullahan nodded

**[I understand, Shizuo. You don't have to tell me now, for now we need to pray for Izaya]** she typed. The debt collector smiled "I know you would understand me" he said

**[I'll leave you alone]** the dullahan typed before walked back to the living room, she could see everyone were looking toward her with questioned look **[I'm really sorry our party got interrupted like this]** she typed

"It's okay, Celty-san. We didn't mind about it" say Anri, Himeka and Saki nodded in agreement "Yes, Kida has been eating too much. I'm getting worried he would start gaining some weight" Saki chuckled

"Wait what? Are you saying i'm fat?" ask Kida "He's definitely gain some weight since the last time i met him" Mikado joked, Kida gasped "Not you too, Mikado" he faked a tears and turn toward Himeka and Anri

"Ne ne, please tell me i didn't gain any weight" he begged, Anri and Himeka looked at each other and giggled "You guys too! Unbelievable" he pouted, this made everyone in the room laughed

Anri turn toward the dullahan "Celty-san, sorry to ask… But the person Shizuo-san brought early… is it really Izaya-san?" Anri asked hesitated "Yeah, is he really Izaya-san?" ask Mikado **[Yes, he is]** replied Celty

The situation become awkward once again made the dullahan regretting her choice to tell them _'Maybe i shouldn't tell them about that'_ she thought, Kida suddenly scoffed "So that bastard has really come back to this town, ne" mumble Kida out loud

"We should treasure this peace at the full, we don't know what kind of chaos he already planned for this city" he continued "Seems the peace would end soon" add Chikage

"We didn't even know that, isn't he injured when Heiwajima-san brought him here?" Saki muttered out loud "Maybe that bastard got involved with dangerous people, well it's not like i care about him. He finally got what he deserve. If he's really get beaten" Kida blurted "That's not nice, Kida" Saki said

"What? I'm just telling you the truth. We all know how bastard he is and how rotten he is in the inside" said the young blonde "It's still wasn't nice to say that to someone who injured" Saki insisted

"You're just too nice to him, Saki. Did you forget what that bastard has done to you?" Kida argued, Saki only sighed **[Well, i'm quite agree with Kida. After all, he's the one who've been hid my head all this years]** agreed Celty

"He also liked to play with people's life, as if they only a toy to him" Anri mumble while his eyes start to glow "Yeah, he's the kind of person who would gave you a hope and then crush it" Kuon snarled

"See? Even they agreed with me" Kida huffed "But, you can't be sure. I mean, we don't know what's inside his heart, right? Maybe he only act that way on the outside or only in front of us" Kazane interrupt

"Did you mean Iza-iza is a tsundere?" Erika asked getting excited "Tsundere?" Kazane tilted her head in confusion "You know, the person who always act mischievous and sadist on the outside but so fragile and weak on the inside" Erika answered

"I'm doubting he's a person like that, i mean he liked to make a young girl suicide by convinced them to jump from the building, right?" Aoba argued "Plus, he's the one who always annoyed Shizuo-san and ruined his life" Kida added

"By send a bunch of thugs and gangs to him almost everyday" said Chikage "Is he really that bad?" Yahiro asked "You have no idea about what he has done" Kuon replied

The blonde looked at the city view above him while enjoying the third cigarette he already consume at that night, after Celty has leave him alone, there's so many question filled his mind.

Why Izaya suddenly disappear a year ago?

What makes him leave?

What happened to him when he gone?

Why is he injured that badly when the blond find him?

Who had done this to him?

Is he gonna survive?

The last questions made the blond shuddered. He didn't know why he feel scared to think the raven would die, he should hate the raven. Hell, he's been fight him for eight years and now when he suddenly meet the raven after a year he's been gone, he was badly injured and confessed to him.

Of course he didn't understand, all of this were too much for his simple brain, beside he even didn't understand how Izaya could fell for him, for a monster like him. He just didn't understand

Did Izaya really loved him? Or did he just lied to him? Try to manipulate him to feel guilty, yeah it just sound like him… but, the look on his eyes… his painful smile… i doubt if he could faked them… They looked so real

The blond sighed _'Why i should i do? Why i have to feel this way after i heard his confession? Why things should complicated like this?!'_ the blond screamed mentally

The debt collector looked at the sky _'God, please… don't take him from me'_ he unconsciously wishing

It's been a hour since Shinra and his parents walked into the operation room and since then, they hasn't came out. Shizuo and the other still waiting patiently on the living room

**[Maybe you all should go back home, it's already late beside you didn't have to wait here]** the dullahan spoke through her PDA, the blond shook his head immediately

"No, i want to stay here. I just want to make sure he's okay, there's something i want to ask him" he replied sternly, the other looked each other felt unsure "I'm gonna stay too" Kazane interrupt "There's something i want to show you" she added

Kadota raised his eyebrow "What it is?" he asked "It's something important but i need Oniisan to see it too" she replied, Kadota looked at his friends before nodded "Whatever you want to show us, we want to see it too so we're gonna stay" he said

"We're gonna stay too" say Saki, Kida looked at her surprised "Please" she whispered, Kida sighed "Okay, we'll stay" the young blond said "Anri and i will stay too" Mikado added

**[What about you three?]** the dullahan asked, the three highschooler looked each other "We will stay too" Yahiro said "It's holiday and we didn't mind to stay" added Himeka, the dullahan nodded **[I'll prepare snack]** she typed

Before the dullahan could prepare the snack, Shingen and Shinra came out from the operation room. Celty could see he gloomy expression on their face and immediately understand that something is wrong. 

"How is he?" asked the debt collector, Shinra went silence and hung his head low "Shinra, you better answer my question. How is the flea?" the blonde said impatiently

The brunette cleared his throat and push his glasses back to his nose "His condition is worse than i thought, we might should bring him to hospital or somewhere with more equipment" he replied, the blond frowned, he walked toward the brunette and clenched his shirt

"What do you mean by that? Is he okay? Is he gonna be okay?!" he raised his tone "I do't know either, Shizuo" say the underground doctor "How the hell you didn't know?! You're the doctor here! You should know if he's gonna be fine" Shizuo barked

"Shizuo, i've already do my best but…" the brunette word quickly got interrupt by the fumed blond "There's no but Shinra. You're the doctor, you should try your best to help him, Shinra. Didn't you his best friend from middle school! You should try harder" the blond barked

"I know that, Shizuo! You think i didn't do my best? My harder? I've already do all i can but his injury is more worst than i thought! And did i have to remind you that this isn't hospital, i didn't have enough equipment to help him. You know why is that? It's because i'm underground doctor! I'm not license doctor in hospital!" Shinra burst out

Everyone were silence, they didn't know what to do. It's first time they see Shizuo and Shinra argued and to see Shinra losing control like that made everyone taken back.

"Shizuo-kun, please calm yourself. You too, Shinra. Getting mad at this situation won't solve a problem" Shingen interrupt, Emilia nodded "Your father's right, Shinra. We should think of solution not getting into fight and blame each other" Emilia advised

**[We might should bring him to hospital]** the dullahan suggested but Shinra shook his head "It'll be troubled, we don't know what we will gonna say to hospital how we found Izaya beside the police will get involved with this too" explained Shinra

"So what we have to do?" ask Kazane "We could bring him to Nebula" Shingen suggested, Shinra looked at him with eyes full of hope "Are you sure, dad?" he asked "Just like you said, we couldn't bring Izaya-kun to hospital, it would be trouble plus we still didn't know who's the one did this to him.

If we bring Izaya-kun to hospital, this news might reach to whoever targeted him out therr. Beside, Nebula has a advanced technology with high quality equipment, it would help Izaya-kun to recover faster" he replied "Thanks, dad" the brunette smiled

"Emilia, could you call the Tokyo branch and ask them to prepare an operation room for me?" he asked, the foreign woman nodded "We should prepare to bring Izaya-kun now and we should stay low in case if his attacker still out there" he

**[I could make shooter become a vechile, shooter didn't have lamp and didn't make any sound. It's better we use him]** Celty suggested "I will go with you" ask Shizuo

Shinra were ready to refuse but Celty grab his shoulder, without the dullahan need to say anything the underground doctor already understand what she's gonna say and sighed

"Okay" he replied "I'm coming too" Kazane sternly said, Shinra frowned "Wait what?" Kazane smiled "I'm coming too" she said again "But, my dear Celty vechile couldn't bring us all" Shinra reasoned

"Kadota-san, can you take me there with your van?" she asked the older man, Kadota smiled "You don't have to ask, because we will coming too" Kazane smiled get wider while Shinra frown deepened "Not you too, Kadota" he growled

"Oniisan, why are you didn't like we're coming?" ask the black haired girl "I'm just worried" the underground doctor answered "But, why?" Kazane tilted her head to the side in confusion "Look, whoever did this to Izaya i'm sure they wasn't a petty gangs.

Because of his dangerous job, Izaya were always careful about people who planned to targeted him. That's why he would never let his guard down, and i'm sure nothing could hurt him. But now, i'm not so sure anymore because whoever did this were proffesional" he sadly say

They went silence for a moment until Kadota put her hand on the brunette shoulder "You think i'm weak?" he asked "That's not what i mean, Kadota" the beanie man chuckled "Don't worry, i understand you. But we can't just let you guys in danger, right?" he asked

"Yeah, we could help you if something happen" added Erika "Yeah, beside more people more better" Walker agreed "Whoever targeted him now have to think twice if they planned to attack us" said Saburo

"Shinra, we're ready to move him but someone need to carry him in the vechile" Shingen exclaimed "Let me do that" said the blond, he went to the operation room and scoop the smaller man to his arm

Emilia smiled as she walked toward them "The Tokyo branch were ready with the operation room too" as she finished talking, Shizuo came out with a bundle of blanket inside it were the sleeping informant "Okay, let's go now" Shinra chirped

"I'll take the van from the parking" Saburo spoke "We'll wait here" Kadota told him "Um…" Kadota could feel a tap on his shoulder, he turn around and face Mikado, Masaomi, Anri, Saki and the trio highschooler "Can we coming too?" asked Mikado

"You serious?" ask the beanie man "Of course we will coming" exclaimed Kuon "I'm just go along with Saki" mumbled Kida "Me too" Anri muttered. In the end, they all decide to go along with Shinra to the Nebula.

Yahiro's eyes gleaming full of excitement, they were currently just arrive to Nebula building and got fascinated with it "Woah, so this is Nebula" Kuon mumbled

"Kishitani-sensei!" they turn around to see a couple of doctor walking toward them with scretcher "We're done preaparing the operation room" said one of them, Shingen nodded "Shizuo-kun, you can put him on the scretcher now" the blond nodded and went to put the raven gently on the scretcher

"We have to go now" Shingen command "I'm coming with you" Shinra exclaimed "No" the older Kishitani said "Wait what?" Shingen let out a sigh "You can't come with us" he sternly said "Why not? He's my friend, dad" Shinra demand

"That's why you shouldn't come, you think i didn't realize how much you almost break down whenever Izaya-kun heart stop working? You can't handle this, you're not act professional but i can understand. So just let me and my worker take the control from here"

Shinra sighed "Okay, just make sure he's fine" he said, Shingen nodded "I will" he say before turn around but paused when Kazane call him "Can i borrow one of the room here? There's something i had to tell them and it's kinda private" she asked shyly

"You can use my room, Emilia will show you the way" he said before continued walking with the raven and a couple of doctor, the blond looked at them with gloomy expression "You better be okay, you damned flea" he whispered

"Well, then. Let me show you Shinra's father room" she exclaimed before lead them to the room. They finally reach a big size room full with book and document "I'll prepare some coffee for you all" say Emilia **[Let me help you]** the dullahan offered "It's okay, i could handle it" she smiled before leave the room

"So, what are you gonna show us?" asked the debt collector "Yeah, i want to know too" Shinra claimed "Okay, so the other day i contact an informant to find information about Izaya-san" she started taking out her laptop and place it on the table

"Why would you need information about Izaya?" Kida asked "He's been missing for a year and i just want to know if he's okay. That's why i asked this informant about Izaya-san location, unfortunately we had little argument"

"Can you tell me who's this informant name?" Saki inquired "His name is Tsukumoya Shinichi" as soon as Kazane mention that name, some people on the room who recognize that name felt little bit shocked "Tsukumoya Shinichi?!" ask Walker disbelief

"What? Did you know who is he?" ask Kadota "He's a famous novelist, i really liked his work but unfortunately he never show himself infront of people" explained Walker

"Not just that Tsukumoya Shinichi is a skilled hacker, he's been work with Izaya-san for a long time" Saki answered "He's been know him since Izaya start hi career as informant. Sometimes, he would ask Shinichi to help him hack something" Shinra added

"What are you guys arguing about?" Kuon asked, Kazane chuckled nervously "Well, he asked me why i want information about Izaya location, i told him because i've been worried about him. He didn't believe me because he said that Izaya-san is bad guy, why would someone like him had people worried about him. I kind of argued back and say that Izaya-san wasn't that bad" Kazane told them

"Are you serious saying that?" Kida asked but Saki shooed him "Don't interrupt her story Kida" she scolded "Okay okay, you can continue your story Kinomiya-san" Kida say

"After i say that, he suddenly told me that i'm interesting girl and he say he would gave me a solid proof that izaya-san wasn't as bad s people think. I planned to show this to Shizuo-san but i think other people should know it too" she continued before turn on her laptop

"What kind of proof he send you?" ask Shinra "It's a video, apparently Tsukumoya had cctv inside his house" replied Kazane "Then, how it will become a proof Izaya wasn't bad guy?" ask Kuon

"You all should just watch the video, then you would understand what i mean" she said while process to start the video. Everyone took their seat as the video began

The video that would change everyone opinion about Izaya

**02/04/XX**

"Isn't this a date of two and half years ago?" ask Mikado "Oh, it's when we do the hotpot party in my house" exclaimed Shinra

**The video shown a dark room, there's only a light coming out from a couple of computer monitor and there's a person sit in front of them.**

**_Ding dong!_ **

**The door bell suddenly ringing but the person infront the monitor only smirked**

**_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_ **

**_Braak! Braak! Braak!_ **

**The man start to frown and sighed** **_"You'll break my door if you keep do that"_ ** **he said, but the knock isn't stopping instead it getting louder and louder**

**The man groaned and stood from his seat. He walk toward the door while turn the lights on. After the light turned on, it shown a modern big size room but, there's no couch or table cofee there's only pillows scattered on the floor and a rack full of a manga and action figure.**

**_"What are you doing here iz-"_ ** **before the man could finish his sentence the person rushed walked in, that's when they realize it was Izaya** **_"I can't believe it"_ ** **the raven growled**

**Shinichi crossed his arm in front his chest and sighed** **_"Okay, what happen this time"_ ** **he asked** **_"Did you know, the person i so called friend didn't even invite me to his hot pot party! Why he didn't even invite me?!"_ ** **the raven yelled walking toward the monitor**

**_"I wonder why did you keep coming here just to be bluntly go rage"_ ** **Shinichi wondered** **_"It's because i could only release my anger here"_ ** **replied the raven as he took the dart board and put it on the wall** **_"You do have a house, right?"_ **

**_"Ugh, that doesn't matter. Namie stay there, i can't go on tantrum in front of her"_ ** **said the raven before took a couple knife from his jacket** **_"And… What are you doing?"_ ** **Shinichi asked**

**_"Take of my stress"_ ** **growled the raven, he then throw his knife toward the dart board with a perfect aim. After the raven throw a couple knife Shinichi decide to spoke** **_"You should stop doing this kind of thing"_ ** **he said**

**_"What do you mean by thing?"_ ** **the raven inquired still throwing his knife** **_"They deserve to know"_ ** **Shinichi exclaimed** **_"What do you mean by them? And what they should know?"_ ** **ask the raven** **_"Um, everything?"_ ** **replied Shinichi**

**Izaya stopped his movement and looked at Shinichi with confusion look** **_"What do you mean by that?"_ ** **he asked, Shinichi clicked his tongue** **_"Come on, Izaya. You shouldn't do this"_ ** **the brunette said**

**_"This is none of your business, Shinichi"_ ** **the raven stated before continued throwing a knife, the brunette gritted his teeth** **_"They deserve to know, Izaya. And you deserve to be known by them. Your good side"_ ** **say Shinichi**

**_"I don't need them to know, it'll be troublesome"_ ** **the raven muttered clearly** **_"Izaya, they deserve to know your kindness side, they deserve to know how much you cared for them and they deserve to know what you've been doing of all this time"_ ** **Shinichi stated**

"As if someone like him coulf do a good things. That's impossiblel" Kida mocked "Yeah, someone like him couldn't do a single good thing, he only do bad things and ruin other people's life" Kuon said

**Izaya looked at Shinichi and suddenly began to laugh, a maniacally laugh** "Yep, he's gone crazy now" comment Kida **_"Did you think everything would be solved if i told them that? And do you think they would believe me?_ **

**_Believe that someone liked me never intended to push a girl to jump from a rooftop. Believe that someone liked me never ever even once intended to ruin their life._ **

**_Come on, Shinichi. Don't be stupid, they won't believe it. You and i know that wouldn't work, they looked me as a psychopath who liked to push a girl to jump from a rooftop and a crazy man who liked ruined other people lifes"_ ** **the raven sighed**

**_"They wouldn't believe me even if i told them the truth, they could realize it but they choose to not too. And that wouldn't change anything"_ **

The screen suddenly went blank leaving everyone is confusion "Is that all?" ask Shinra "That's not even made any sense" Kuon commented "It's not end, there's another video" said Kazane and they looked back at the screen when another video started

**07/05/XX**

**On the second video show Shinichi who as usual sitting in front of his monitor playing game suddenly, the front door opened and reveal the familiar informant**

**_"What are you doing here, Izaya?"_ ** **Shinichi asked, the raven ignore him and went straight to him. He stopped behind him and throw a phone with a picture in it**

"I can't see the picture" complain Erika "Can you zoom the picture?" Shinra asked "Unfortunately, no" replied the brunette haired girl

**_"And who might this be?"_ ** **Shinichi inquired took the phone and scanned the picture** **_"Yodogiri Jinnai, he's the one who stab me. And he also the one who's been messing with me"_ ** **explained the raven**

**_"Are you perhaps scared of him? The mighty Orihara Izaya scared of an old man? How disappointed"_ ** **the hacker jeered, Izaya narrowed his crimson eyes** **_"Haven't you heard something that people always say 'don't judge a book by its cover' you should be careful about him"_ **

**_"What is so dangerous about this old man?"_ ** **ask the older male** **_"He had a secretary who had special Saika in her"_ ** **replied Izaya**

For some people in the room who familiar with the name they immediately frowned to hear the familiar named again "Don't tell me he's talking about Kasane Kujiragi" said Shinra "Looks like he is talking about her" Anri agreed

"Who is Kasane Kujiragi" Yahiro suddenly asked, Shinra looked at him "She one of Saika wielder and we had met her before although, she wasn't good person but she didn't that bad either" he explained

**_"Are you afraid she would be a dangerous enemy?"_ ** **ask Shinichi** **_"Did you know, Yodogiri is the one who hired Vorona and Sloan to kidnap Awakusu Akane"_ ** **Shinichi frowned and looked at the picture**

"What! So that time… When Akane got kidnapped she's the one who did it? Damnit, why i didn't realize it" Shizuo growled

**_"He also the one who ask them to kill Celty and Anri, luckily their target wasn't ordinary human"_ ** **the raven continued**

"What! Is that true Celty? That she try to kill you" asked Shinra, the dullahan nodded "Why didn't you tell me? I'm gonna kill her" Shinra stated **[It's okay, Shinra. I just didn't want to worry you beside i'm fine, right?]** she typed on her PDA

"Sonohara-san, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Mikado inquired "I just didn't want to worry you, beside i didn't get hurt that time. So don't worry" Anri reassured

**Shinichi stood up and walked toward the kitchen and start making a coffee** **_"Is that why you influence Awakusu Akane to runaway and told her bad things about Heiwajima, so that when they met each other he could protect her?"_ **

**The raven smirked and sat down on bean bag chairs with characters anime on it** **_"Awakusu is powerful yakuza but they still hadn't trust me full enough, if i warn them about Akane i'm afraid Yodogiri would do something to make them get suspicious to me. Beside, if i tell them about this they would try to kill Vorona and Sloan, i can't let them to do that"_ **

**Shinichi raised his eyebrow** **_"Why did you need them? They assassin who liked to kill people and never care about the people they kill"_ ** **he said** **_"Well, it's their job. You can't blame an assassin for killing peoples, when in reality the person who hired them is the one who should get blamed._ **

**_Beside, Vorona and Sloan is a good people. Just like Simon and Dennis. They are assassin but they stopped doing it and decide to do other things more useful to life for, i believe Vorona and Sloan are the same. They are nice people if you get to know them_ **

**_That's why i made Akane found Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan is a honest people and he liked children. There's a high possibility she and Shizu-chan would get along, seems like i was right, right?_ **

**_And, there's other reason why i choose Shizu-chan. He won't killed people no matter what happen, that's why i believe he won't kill Vorona even though he had a chance. And now, Vorona decide to change her life as assassin and choose to work as debt collector with Tom and Shizu-chan._ **

**_That's all because she met with Shizu-chan. This way, everyone were got their own benefit except for Yodogiri, right?"_ ** **the raven smiled an sincere smiled then the video stopped.**

Everyone in the room were shocked to heard the raven explanation and to see the raven smiling sincerely was something they never see everyday "Wow, that was… unbelievable. Is that mean Iza-iza wasn't as bad as we think?" Erika asked

"Hearing his explanation early, he was planned this from the start so it have a benefit for everyone. And i guess he wasn't as bad as we think he were" Saburo commented

"Beside, he didn't purposely send a child to kill Shizuo but he did it so Shizuo could protect her" Shinra noted "And he also gave Vorona a chance to change, maybe he know if she met with Shizuo, something in her would change. And he's right" Kadota pointed out

"Maybe Izaya-san is nicer and kinder than we ever gave him credited" Mikado stated **[But we always thought of him as a bad guy. Somehow i felt really guilty always treat him bad]** Celty typed

"That's Izaya-san, you never know what he's actually thinking" Saki praised "But, we didn't know for sure about that. I mean if he is really a good guy then why he always ruined other people life, wearing that ugly personality and always annoy Shizuo-san"

"You'll know why, there's other video that you all should watch. It would explain why he's acting the way he is" Kazane stated.

**_03/07/XX_ **

**[This is… a month after someone broke into our apartment and beat Shinra!]** the dullahan suddenly typed "Really?" Kida asked, Celty nodded "And couple days after Kadota-san got hit and run" Walker pointed out "Don't tell me that flea involved with this" the blond gritted his teeth "We better silence now, the video were about to start" Shinra suggested

**It was as usual, Shinichi were currently glued to his monitor with his serious expression while playing a game. Until, suddenly a knock sound echoed through the room**

**The brunette intend to ignore it but the knock become louder and louder until it sounding like someone pounding on the door. The hacker sighed and stood up**

**He walked toward the door and opened it** **_"What are you doing here, Iz-"_ ** **before he could finish his sentence he was being pushed down to the floor with a knife pointed toward his neck**

"I can't see it clearly that person, can you do something about it?" ask Shizuo "Don't worry, the angle of the camera will automatically changed" she replied

Truth to be told, the angle of the camera suddenly changed. Now they could see clearly who had been tackled the hacker and it was Izaya with an angry and annoyed expression in his face

**_"I gave you one job, Shinichi! One job to keep an eye on Hijiribe Ruri's stalker group and yet you still couldn't do it properly?!"_ ** **Shinichi looked at him surprised "Izaya"**

**_"Don't even try… I trust you! And what i got when i back? Shizu-chan, his boss and Masaomi almost got thrown by Corrosive chemicals, Shinra got beaten almost to death and Dotachin were in coma because he got hit and run! Where were you when it happen, Shinichi!"_ **the raven burst out made people on the room shocked to see it

"I never see Izaya-san burst out like that" Mikado say "Me too, he never burst out like that even since i know him" Shinra added "So the flea could burst out like that" Shizuo huffed "And not to mention he get mad because Shinra got beaten and Shizuo, his boss and Kida-kun almost got hurt" Kadota pointed out

**[But why he got mad? Didn't he should rejoice to the fact that Shizuo almost got hurt?]** wondered Celty "He wasn't that bad, at least that's what i got from watching this" Himeka claimed "Yeah, you're right. Maybe he didn't want many people to know his true self" Yahiro contented

**_"I know you told me to watch over them while you're gone to investigate Yodogiri and Kujiragi, but you know i can't do it. I can't go out freely as other people beside that guy who beat Kishitani is strong, do you think i could stop him. And, you know Hijiribe Ruri doesn't have one dangerous stalker but a lot of dangerous stalker, how can i stop them?"_ ** **Shinichi retorded**

**Izaya release him while glaring at him** **_"You could ask someone else, i already told you that. You can ask a help from Haruna or maybe from Mikage or even from Ran. You just didn't try it"_ ** **hissed the raven**

**_"Don't patronize me about it, you could just warn them by yourself"_ ** **say Shinichi, Izaya narrowed his eyes** **_"Oh yes, how can i forget that you were playing the villains role here"_ ** **he chided**

**_"Seriously, how can they be so dense about it. Heiwajima-san is stupid guy, all of them were just stupid people. They even never thought twice why you haven't success to kill Heiwajima, that's because you never intend to kill him or ruined his life"_ **

"What! What did he mean by that?!" ask Shizuo

**_"You are the informant Orihara Izaya, you could find many way to kill Heiwajima. You can ask Yakuza to shoot his head or buy a gun to do it, you could poison him, you could just ask assassin to take off his head with sword or stab him on his heart or there's also a simpler way to kill him_ **

**_You could just slice him on the neck with your pocket knife or stab him there. You would success to kill him, no matter how strong he is he won't win against a bullet or sword. But, you never used any of them. It make me wondered why is that"_ **

**The raven bailed his hand into fist** **_"Stop it"_ ** **he warned** **_"Oh yeah, you never intend to kill him in first place. You even never hate him, it's all only an act. You only fight him so he could have someone to let his anger._ **

**_And you know, a couple days ago i find something interesting when i search about Heiwajima previous work place. It's a small bar in east Ikebukuro, that night when you made him got arrested, you do it because you want to save him and because you love him, right?"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO! HO! HO!
> 
> Hello, everyone. NoraShizaya here!
> 
> Today is special day! December 25!
> 
> Today is christmas!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas for you all my beloved reader...
> 
> I hope you all have a great christmas and i hope you like this chapter.
> 
> There's a little christmas gift i would gave to you...
> 
> I would upload a new story today! Don't forget to read it
> 
> It's Shizaya AU story
> 
> YakuzaShizuo X AssassinIzaya
> 
> Yeah, you read it right. A yakuza Shizuo and A assassin Izaya.
> 
> I hope you'll like the story
> 
> See you on the next chapter  
> Bye bye ^^


	5. Sacrifice

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**The raven bailed his hand into fist** **_"Stop it"_ ** **he warned** **_but the hacker ignore him "Oh yeah, you never intend to kill him in first place. You even never hate him, it's all only an act. You only fight him so he could have someone to let his anger on._ **

**_And you know what, a couple days ago i find something interesting when i search about Heiwajima previous work place. It's a small bar in east Ikebukuro, that night when you made him got arrested because you want to save him and because you love him, right?"_ **

~~~

Everyone in the room were too stunned to comment anything about what they just hear, the great Orihara Izaya were fell in love with his arch-enemy. Not in million years they would think about the opportunity, it's really impossible

They never thought someone like Izaya could loved someone especially Shizuo "This is too much for me" Kuon commented "So, that day when you got arrested. He did it to save you? Did you know why he did it?" asked Shinra glance toward the stunned blonde "I don't know, i just know it now" he reply

**_"Shut up"_ ** **the raven demand but Shinichi continued** **_"The next day after Heiwajima got arrested, the manager and a couple employee there were found to be dead with a bullet wound on their body._ **

**_You know the reason why the owner of that bar hired Heiwajima to work there despite his strength it's because he had no other choice, right? Because he had a lot of debt with Yakuza. He know that night would be the end for him, he think he could use Shizuo as his shield._ **

**_It's not that weird for you to know this kind of information because you work with Yakuza. That night Heiwajima should be dead or at least fell to comma because the wound he would got. But, luckily you saved him by framed him the day before it happened._ **

**_You love him, since the day you met him. Love in first sight, that's why you never try to kill him. You just play with him so you got his attention just for you"_ ** **ranted Shinichi, the raven gritted his teeth** **_"Stop, Shinichi. Don't push your luck"_ ** **he demand**

**_"What are you gonna do?"_ ** **said the hacker before took a bundle of paper from his table and throw it toward the raven's feet who immediately narrowed his eyes toward the paper**

**_"I just don't understand, Izaya. Why are you even went this far for them, for the people who never thought of you as friend and for a person who would never loved you._ **

**_You pay every cent of Shizuo debt even though you know he hate you and his feeling would never change. You protect Shinra's love by keeping that dullahan head even though you know people would judge you as bad guy when they know you are the one who hid that head._ **

**_You keeping your distance with them, act like a dickhead, making them to hate you, just so your enemy couldn't use them to get their way to you. I just couldn't understand why are you doing this, Izaya"_ ** **the raven looked toward the hacker and smiled, it was sincere smile**

**_"Every hero need a villain so they could stay as hero, if they didn't have a villain to fight then they wouldn't become a hero anymore, they only human with super power and because of that they would immediately be feared"_ ** **he spoke**

"I don't understand, what did he meant by that?" Yahiro asked "That's mean, he willingly to become villain for people even though his purpose was good. For example, he fighting with Heiwajima-san, always taunt him and annoy him, and in the end he got bad opinion from people

While Heiwajima-san who fight him and want to get rid Orihara-san got a good opinion just because they think he is a hero who want to get rid the villain. When in reality Izaya did it on purpose so they wouldn't think Heiwajima-san or any other inhuman people in Ikebukuro as monster or villain

Beside, he mention it early that he purposely made people to disliked him in order to keep them safe. Working as informant is dangerous not just for him but for the people around him. So i think, Orihara-san choose to cut his connection with other rather than lose them" explain Himeka

"But, is someone really would going that far? So selfless like that?" ask Yahiro disbelief "It's not impossible for someone to do it in fiction, but someone who would do something like this, require a selfless person with a big heart and empathy toward the other. A person who willingly to sacrifice"

The blond clench his hand _'After all this time… you've been suffering like this without none of us realize it. Damn it ! I hate myself to not even realize it !'_ the blond cursed mentally 

"And i thought i was his bestfriend. What kind of bestfriend i am if i didn't even know this kind of things? If i couldn't see through hia facade" Shinra muttered sadly, Celty put her hand on the underground doctor shoulder

**[It's okay, Shinra. It's not your fault]** she reassured, Kadota nodded his head "Yeah, it's not your fault Shinra. It's our… none of us try to see through his facade" he stated

"I hope he's gonna be okay" Shinra wished **[He will, Shinra. He will]** the dullahan reassured him again. They turned their attention toward the video again

**In the middle of their awkward situation, Izaya's phone ringing. The informant opened in and narrowed his eyes** **_"Yes? Did you find him? Okay, bring him to our main office"_ ** **he said before hung up the call**

**_"What's happen?"_ ** **ask Shinichi** **_"They found that bastard Adabashi and Takashi. I ask them to bring them to my office"_ ** **replied the raven** **_"Adabashi… isn't he the leader of Ruri's stalker group?"_ ** **ask Shinichi and the raven nodded as reply**

**_"What about Takashi? Who is he?"_ ** **the hacker asked** **_"Nasujima Takashi, a bastard perverted teacher who like to molest his student. He almost targeted Sonohara Anri, thanks to Masaomi he backed up"_ ** **replied Izaya**

**Shinichi raised his eyebrow** **_"Oh, the one who that girl Haruna love, right? Is he had any connection with any of this?"_ ** **the older man asked, the raven looked at the other man with untrustful gaze**

**_"Should i told you after your recklessness?"_ ** **he asked, Shinichi sighed** **_“I’m sorry, Izaya. I know it’s hard for you to trust someone else and i just break it that easily, I’m so sorry ans i really meant it. Now, would you tell me the detail so i could help you too?”_ ** **he slightly begged**

**_“Nasujima Takashi is the reason why Dotachin fell into coma in first place”_ ** **the raven told the hacker who immediately widened his eyes** **_“Did you mean he is perpetrators behind Kadota Kyohei hit and run? But why would he do that?”_ ** **asked Shinichi disbelief**

**_“It wasn’t him who drive at that time but he’s the one who ordered the driver to hit Dotachin”_ ** **the raven said walked toward the bean bag chairs and sat on it** **_“Unbelievable”_ ** **Shinichi muttered**

“WHO THE FUCK IS THIS TAKASHI, HUH?! I'm gonna killed him” the blond roared turn his head toward Kadota “Do you know him, Kadota?” he asked the beanie man “I think we’ve met before but i don't remember much about him” replied Kadota

“So that Nasujima guy who hit Dotachin, i’m not gonna forgive him!” Erika stated “Yes, we should teach him what would happen to him when he's messing with one of us” added Walker “I'm with you guys” agreed Saburo

“Don’t do anything crazy, it’s in the past so don’t mind about it” Kadota said “How the fuck you said that so easily?! He’s the reason why you fell into coma! You almost died, Kadota and i won’t forgive this guy until i do the same to him” the blond growled

**[Calm down, Shizuo. Anger won’t solve anything]** the dullahan try to calmed him down “My dear Celty’s right, Shizuo. Angry won’t solve anything, it'll only make everything worsen” Shinra say “Beside even if you’re angry like that doesn’t mean you could find a missing person” Kazane interrupt

Masaomi raised his eyebrow “What do you mean by missing?” he asked “Well, he’s been missing since that night where the war happen and no one know where he is until now” replied Kazane "I'm wondering if Izaya had anything to do with this" Anri whispered

“Hmph! Serve him right! He might get what he deserved” Saburo chirped "I’m thanked whoever did it” Erika chided “Maybe we should ask him or her to eat together” agreed Walker “Guys, stop it” Kadota sighed “Well, maybe Izaya-san has anything to do with this” Kazane said before play the video again

**_“So, what are you gonna do with them?”_ ** **asked Shinichi who sitting between a pile of pillow** **_“I’m gonna take care Adabashi, it’s too dangerous to let him wandering around freely. As for Takashi, i would gave him to Haruna”_ ** **replied Izaya grinned**

**Shinichi raised his eyebrow** **_“Why did you gave Takashi to Haruna? Why didn’t you gave him to the police or you could at least gave him to Karisawa Erika and her friends, i’m sure they would be happy to venge Kadota”_ ** **Shinichi suggested**

**_“I didn’t want Erika and her friends to involved with this”_ ** **the raven said more like a statement** **_“What do you mean?”_ ** **ask the hacker confused** **_“If they were to meet with the person who made Dotachin coma, i’m sure they would killed him”_ ** **replied the raven who stood and walked toward the kitchen**

**_“Isn’t that good? At least they would satisfy to do it”_ ** **say Shinichi** **_“Yeah, they would surely be happy to be the one who punish him but do you think Dotachin would be happy when he know what they had done? Beside, killing people wasn’t a simple matter”_ ** **the raven said as he took a fatty tuna from the fridge and boil water**

**_“Said the one who had satisfaction in ruining people’s life and made innocent teenager girl to just from a building”_ ** **mocked the older male** **_“I never ruin other people's lives, Shinichi”_ ** **the raven frowned** **_“Yeah yeah, and pigs flying”_ ** **Shinichi said sarcastic**

**The raven narrowed his eyes** **_“I’m serious, Shinichi. From the very first time, the one who ruined their life is theirself. I'm done nothing than gave them the information they want._ **

**_A woman who asked me to investigate her husband, it's not my fault when the woman know her husband has been cheated behind her and it's also wasn't my fault when they got divorced._ **

**_A gang leader who asked me about their enemy information, it's not my fault when both of the gang got into a war and several people got injury. All i do is doing my job_ **

**_But, in the end they always blame me for what happened to them, isn't that hilarious? They are the one who did it but they blame me when they lose everything. Human really interesting"_ **

**_"Well, you might be right about that. But that's not justify your doing to those teenager girl. You push them to jump from a building"_ ** **Shinichi stated**

**_"Sometimes you can’t help people going all soft to them, they need to learn from their pain, in order to keep evolving in their life"_ ** **Shinichi raised his eyebrow**

**Realizing the confusion on the hacker face Izaya mentally sighed** **_"When you face with depressed teenager you can't just go and say sweet things to them._ **

**_'There's someone out there who still need you' 'I believe you're not alone' or something like 'People around you were really care about you' when you said something like that, there's a high possibility the depression would grow stronger._ **

**_Why? Because when you say something like that, those people would unconsciously rely on the fact that you told them and believe in them. But, when those fact were crushed again they would fell into deep depression that maybe no one could save them._ **

**_This kind of way doesn't entirely wrong but there's also another way to cure someone with depression. It was by using harsh word to tell them the cruel fact about the world or life"_ ** **explain Izaya**

**_"Isn't that made everything get worse?"_ ** **ask Shinichi** **_"Not really, when you use harsh word you could push them to grown up and accept not just the sweet part of the world but to accept the bitter part of the world. That's the true meaning of evolving"_ **

**_"Well, you do right on that part"_ ** **agreed Shinichi, the raven snickered** **_"I am always right"_ ** **he gloated** **_"Yeah yeah, the great Orihara Izaya who always right. Let me guess, is that why you always had that black biker stay guard, so she could catch if those teenager decide to jump"_ ** **the raven only smirking**

**_"I never expect the great Orihara Izaya has a soft side like this. Why you never show it to others? I bet they would like to be your friends"_ ** **Shinichi suggested**

**_"It's too late now, they wouldn't believe in me. They would always avoid me and hate me, thinking i'm always brought a misfortune with me or always scheming something to ruin their peaceful life. It's hard to gain someone trust and i know that better than anyone"_ **

"I'm never expect he would do something like this" Shinra muttered under his breath **[We all never expect this]** Celty correcting "I wonder just how many things he hide from us" Kadota wondered

"To think that Iza-iza would prevent us from killing someone…" Erika mumbled "Yeah, it's seems like he cared about us" Walker noted "Now i feel bad to never invite him to our hotpot party" say Shinra sadly "Unexpected from him, but the video wasn't done yet" Kazane stated

"There's more of them?" ask Kuon, the raven haired woman nodded "There's two more video to go" she said before click another video

**09/07/XX**

**The video show Shinichi who currently typing on his computer and Izaya who sitting on bean bag chair with laptop on his lap** **_"Ne, Izaya"_ ** **the hacker called still looking toward his monitor, Izaya hummed in reply**

**_"I'm still wondering why would you planned to gave Takashi to Haruna, giving him to the police would be better"_ ** **asked the older man between the two** **_"I'm planning to use Haruna power or to be exact her Saika power"_ ** **reply the informant**

**_"What do you planning with that?"_ ** **the hacker asked again, Izaya stop typing and looked toward the hacker with narrowed eyes** **_"You've been acting weird, Shinichi. It's not usual for you to ask many questions like that"_ ** **he said with accusation tone**

**Shinichi glance toward the camera doubtedly before clear his throat** **_"It's because i'm worried about you, you know that i… love you so of course i would be worried"_ ** **Shinichi mumbled under his breath**

"Wait, did he just confess to Izaya?!" ask Kida with disbelief tone "Didn't he should know that…" Kuon clear his throat and say with smaller voice "Izaya loved Heiwajima-san?" Himeka hummed "Love triangle, must be hard" she bluntly said

"KYAAA! A LOVE TRIANGLE!! AND BETWEEN A MAN!!! I can't take it anymore!!! I'm gonna faint, my dream finally come true!!" Erika squealed "Karisawa-san, this isn't the right time about that" Walker said before put his hand to close the fujoshi mouth

**_"I already told you in highschool to move on, there's no point waiting for me"_ ** **the raven stated** **_"It wasn't that easy to move on from someone you loved, just like you who couldn't move on from Heiwajima-san"_ ** **said Shinichi**

**_"Why are you always end up talking about Shizu-chan and twist my word? You are handsome guy, Shinichi. Unlike me, you could find other people, hang out with people and having fun"_ ** **the raven took a piece of fatty tuna beside him and smiled**

**_"I never know you like fatty tuna, every time i came here there's always fatty tuna on your fridge"_ ** **the raven noted** **_"It's not for me, it's for you. I know you like to hang out with me here"_ ** **the hacker say before took of his eyes from the monitor and looked at the raven**

**_"What are you even investigate?"_ ** **he asked leaned his hand on the table and leaned his chin his palm** **_"Investigate the person Takashi and Adabashi work with"_ ** **replied the raven, suddenly his eyes went wide and narrowed deathly** **_"Bastard"_ ** **he mumbled**

**Shinichi brow furrowed** **_"What's wrong?"_ ** **the raven gritted his teeth** **_"Of course it's him… Why didn't i see it before?! Why am i so stupid!"_ ** **the raven yelled in frustration**

**_"Okay, you creep me out. Tell me what's going on?"_ ** **the raven took out his phone and start texting someone** **_"Yodogiri Jinnai"_ ** **he mumbled** **_"Huh? What wrong with him?"_ ** **ask the hacker getting more confused than before**

**_"Adabashi and Takashi work with him, he's the one behind everything"_ ** **replied Izaya** **_"Everything?"_ ** **the raven nodded** **_"He's the one who hired Vorona and Sloan to kill the black rider and kidnap Akane._ **

**_He also the one who order Vorona to kill Anri and not just that, he also the one who used Hijiribe Ruri. He offered her a job as idol but then in the end he used her to make a show"_ **

**Izaya who realize Shinichi making a disgusting face quickly added** **_"It's not a show you think about, she's a dhampir so she had special healing ability and let's just be honest that there's some crazy people in this world. The one who like hurting people"_ **

**Shinichi eyes widened** **_"Don't tell me…"_ ** **he trailed off and Izaya nodded** **_"He made a show using Ruri for that kind of people. She could run away from him though, luckily._ **

**_Adabashi, her stalker were working for him. Well, he's not really working for him but they had agreement together. Yodogiri would gave him information about Ruri but in return he had to finish some people._ **

**_And guess what, Shinra is on the list… Along with Anri, Shizu-chan and me. As for Takashi, getting fired from his job made him need money and that's when Yodogiri came and offer him a job, that job is to kill Dotachin. Can't you see the pattern?"_ ** **he asked the older man who shook his head**

**_"He's planning something and he need to clean this city from important pawn. He know he couldn't kill a dullahan like Celty, that's why he targeted Shinra. When Shinra injured Celty would be there to take care of him, made her rarely appear again on the street._ **

**_He also need to take care Anri, he know she had Saika and had a potential to stop him luckily, the blue square was there so his plan are failed. As for Shizu-chan and Dotachin, Yodogiri know how much they had a high sense of justice_ **

**_He know once they know about his plan, they will stop him from doing it and as for me, he know i would eventually realize this and that's why he decide to put me down for a while by stabbing me"_ ** **explain Izaya**

**_"Wow, what a cunning bastard… but why would he do that? What's his purpose?"_ ** **Shinichi inquired** **_"Celty's head… he try to reunite them"_ ** **the raven gritted his teeth before close his laptop and stood up** **_"Where are you going?"_ **

**_"He need to be stopped now"_ ** **replied the raven before took out his phone and calling someone** **_"Be prepared, we move now"_ ** **he said before hung up the call** **_"And here goes… the hero behind a villain mask who ready to save the city from the real villain"_ ** **Shinichi mocked**

**The raven only grinned** **_"Put that fatty tuna on the fridge, i haven't done with it"_ ** **he said before walked out from Shinichi apartment. The hacker clicked his tongue** **_"Geez, what an incredible selfless bastard"_ ** **he said before the video goes off**

The room fell silent when everyone didn't know what to say "I never thought how much we wrong about him" Kadota commented, Saki glance toward Kida who only hung his head low and clench his hand into a fist

**[I feel really bad treated him coldly every time we met]** the dullahan typed sadly on her PDA, Shinra smiled sadly toward her "Izaya-san really amazing person" Mikado mumbled "Well, he always had the most unique way to do things" said Saki

**07/02/XX**

"This date… this is three months after that night, right?"

**The video show the informant walked into Shinichi apartment** **_"You should learn to turn on the lights, Shinichi. I'm as your guest were uncomfortable with this"_ ** **the raven said but get ignored by the hacker then the informant walked toward the switch and turn it on**

**Resulting the lights on the apartment to turn on, a hiss coming from the older man** **_"What are you doing, Izaya?! Turn off the lights"_ ** **he shouted** **_"Nope, i want to know where i'm going and i don't want bumping something in the dark"_ ** **complained the raven**

**He walked toward the hacker and sat beside him.** **_"Turn off the lights, my eyes are burning here"_ ** **demand the brunette, Izaya only smirked** **_"You are the one who email me at 06.45 in the morning and ask me to come immediately, so what do you want?"_ ** **ask the raven**

**_"Don't be mad like that, why don't you sit down first? Then we will talk about it while enjoying a cup of coffee? How's that sound"_ ** **he suggested**

**The raven nodded** **_"Just wait here while i'm making us some coffee"_ ** **Shinichi said before stood from his seat** **_"Just tell me what do you want, Shinichi. I don't have much of free times like you"_ ** **taunted the raven**

**_"You can't even spend a hour with me?"_ ** **ask Shinichi as he looked straight to the informant eyes, Izaya sighed** **_"Okay"_ ** **hearing the raven answer, Shinichi smiled then walked to his kitchen**

**After fifteen minute he came back with two mug of coffee in his hand** **_"Black coffee with water, no sugar and no milk"_ ** **he said proudly before handed the mug to Izaya, the raven nodded** **_"You really know me"_ **

**Shinichi sit down beside Izaya and smiled** **_"Well then, let's get back to the business. I asked you to come here because there's a game i badly want to finish it"_ ** **the raven rubbing his temple** **_"why i'm not surprised, i wonder. Although, you always never urge about something other than a game. I feel so stupid"_ ** **he groaned**

**_"Oh, come on Izaya. I'll forever in your debt if you help me now"_ ** **the brunette pleaded** **_"Okay, whatever. Don't forget about your promise, okay"_ he said and they start playing the game. The ** **video gone blank for a moment then it show Shinichi and Izaya who sprawled on the floor**

**_"Yes! Finally we finish it"_ ** **the brunette exclaimed, the raven plopped down on one of the pillow and let out a long sigh** **_"You should pay me more for this"_ ** **he complained** **_"Oh, come on. At least that was fun, right"_ ** **that earn a look from the raven**

**_"Whatever, i'm heading back now"_ ** **he said before sitting up, but he was stopped by a hand that placed on his hand** **_"We need to talk Izaya"_ ** **said the hacker with serious tone** **_"What do you want again from me?"_ ** **ask the raven cross his arm together** **_"This is important"_ ** **insist the brunette**

**_"Okay"_ ** **the raven sighed** **_"What do you want to talk about?"_ ** **he asked, Shinichi took a deep breath and then look straight at the informant's eyes** **_"I want you to stop this, Izaya"_ ** **Shinichi say sternly, Izaya narrowing his eyes** **_"What do you mean by that?"_ ** **he asked** **_"Your love for him ruins you, Izaya"_ ** **he replied**

**_"Shini-"_ ** **the raven were cut off by the hacker** **_"Tell me how many times you're standing on that skyscraper and thinking about jump from it because of him?"_ ** **he said as the raven's body tense and then his eyes narrowed toward him**

**_"You stalking me?"_ ** **he asked** **_"You know me, Izaya. I could see you standing there almost everyday, you should stop. He's not worth for your love"_ ** **he stated**

**_"I don't know what are you talking about, Shinichi"_ ** **the raven try to avoid the topic but Shinichi didn't fall for it** **_"At least, you should try confess your love to him. He might accept you"_ ** **he added** **_"I can't, Shinichi"_ ** **the raven start raising his voice**

**_"Can't you see the look in his eyes every time we met? Can't you see how strong his hatred toward me day by day? Even a mere confession couldn't change it, Shinichi. It can't"_ ** **the raven outburst** **_"Then why did you keep doing it? Why are you keep become a villain for him?"_ ** **ask the hacker**

**_"Just drop the topic, Shinichi"_ ** **the raven demand** **_"I can't, Izaya"_ ** **Shinichi retorded** **_"You might not realize it and everyone might not realize it but i do. I know you've been having depression since that night, i know your condition worsened since then._ **

**_That night when Shinra mad and say he regret to be your friend because of what almost happen to Celty. That night when Kadota disappoint at you and accuse you to be the one behind everything happen. That night when Shizuo turned his back to you and refuse to fight with_** **_you anymore_**

**_I know how much you broken that night, Izaya. And i know when you're start to lose your weight, when you come here with a big black bag under your eyes because you refuse to sleep, i know you've been having a nightmare whenever you sleep, you keep getting hurt because of them yet you refused to stop it. You ruin yourself, Izaya. You have to stop it"_ **

**_"It's too late, Shinichi!" the raven shouted "There's nothing i could do now, they already hated me. Even Shizu-chan already reject me even before i could say anything, he reject me Shinichi! Yet, at the same time i couldn't bring myself to hate him. I know how lonely he is, i know he always scared to hurt someone with his strength and i know how much he hated his strength because of it._ **

**_That's why i choose to become villain for him, so everyone fear would moved to me! So they wouldn't see him as a monster anymore because there's more scary monster than him, me. That's worked, right? Now he had many people care for him, Shinra, Celty, Kadota, Tom, Vorona, Akane, now they looked at him as human and he wouldn't be alone anymore, all of that is because of me. Yet, he never accept me! Just like everyone else!_ **

**_You don't know how lonely i am when i'm alone in my bed at night. You don't know how hurt i am when Shinra never invite me to his party. You don't know how broken i am to know that i had no one in this world, i had no one who cared about me or loved me_ **

**_They despise me and want my dead. You don't know how much i want to just sleep and never wake up again, to have a dream where i have everything. You don't know how much i want to hang out with them, to have friends to have fun with and to have lover to spend my free time with!!! But everything's already too late, even if i tell him they wouldn't believe me. I had enough, Shinichi. I had enough-"_ ** **his ranted were stopped when Shinichi pulled him into a tight hug.**

**_"It's okay, just let your emotion free. Just for this once, don't hold them back anymore. Don't worry, there's only the two of us here and i won't judge you"_ ** **he soothed him while rubbing the raven's back gently. Never have someone to comfort him in his life made the raven couldn't hold back anymore.**

**After calmed down, the raven chuckling** **_"Don't you dare used that to blackmailed me"_ ** **he said earning a sneered from the older man** **_"You just gave me a good idea"_ ** **he teased** **_"Fuck you"_ ** **the raven cursed** **_"No, thanks. I'd more like to fuck you"_ ** **he teased** **_"Go die"_ ** **the raven cursed under his breath**

**They sat side by side Izaya hold a cup of tea while Shinichi hold a cup of coffee, they were in silence for long time until Shinichi decide to break it** **_"I'm always amazed with unrequited love, you know_ ** **" the brunette spoken**

**_"And why is that?"_ ** **ask the raven** **_"Because, the love you can't have last the longest, feels the strongest but hurt the most"_ ** **explain Shinichi as he took another sip from his coffee**

**The raven looked at him then leaned on Shinichi shoulder** **_"You know why i decide to become his enemy?"_ ** **he asked** **_"Why?"_ ** **the raven smiled** **_"There is this quote from shakespeare that i like so much. 'Love me or hate me. Both are in my favor... If you love me i'll always be in your heart... If you hate me i'll always be in your mind' that word is what encourage me to do this"_ ** **he said**

**They both went silent for several minutes then the raven took a long sip from his tea and stood from his seat** **_"A great man could be a hero in a war but when peace comes he might immediately feared like a monster for being preposterously strong"_ ** **he said before place the mug on the floor beside Shinichi and turn around**

**Shinichi smirked** **_"So that's why you've made all those scheme, you just want a war for him"_ ** **the raven only chuckled** **_"Your friend should thanked you, because the problem you've made this far made them getting along together"_ ** **he said** **_"Yeah, they should thanked me"_ ** **he laughed**

**_"Izaya"_ ** **the raven hummed in reply** **_"Live okay"_ ** **Shinichi mumbled when he got no answer he continue** **_"For me… please. Don't ever come to that rooftop and thinking about jump or do anything stupid. Just live and when it's too hard for you, just came to me and i'll be here"_ ** **Shinichi reassured**

**The raven smiled gently** **_"Don't worry, i still have so much thing i haven't do"_ ** **he said** **_"And what is that?"_ ** **the hacker asked** **_"For example… sees you cosplaying as Kanroji Mitsuri with fake boobs and makeup"_ ** **the raven teased**

**_"Go die"_ ** **the brunette snarled** **_"Aww, but you will miss me if i'm dead, right?"_ ** **teased Izaya again, the brunette pouted before looked at his coffee with serious eyes**

**_"Izaya, i heard there's a rumour has been going around about a dangerous mafia group named Fouet Calamité. A famous named in underground world, a dangerous group who had police from around the world hunt them down but that's not the important point because i just know there's another rumour that said they planning to make a base in Tokyo exactly in Ikebukuro, they would try to kill every powerful people here"_ ** **explain Shinichi**

**Izaya smiling before turn around and face the hacker with happy smiled** **_"Thank you, Shinichi. I know i can count on you"_ ** **he said** **_"What are you gonna do, Izaya?"_ ** **asked Shinichi** **_"No one could mess with my city and my friends"_ ** **he said before walked out from the hacker apartment**

The video ended leaving everyone even more shocked than before, Shinra were already sobbed messly, Kadota also crying, Kida didn't say anything but tears keep streaming from his eyes

The same thing happen to Saki, as for Celty she sure if she had her head then she would be crying too, the other could only silent. So many thought floating on their head right now.

They didn't know what to do, to think that someone they hated most were the most caring and selfless person. And when they sees the informant broken apart, they couldn't help but feel broken too

They were too blind to see behind the mask Izaya wore. "I feel really guilty toward Iza-iza now, he sacrifice too much for us" it was Erika who first sound her thought and the other could only silently nodded in agreement

"Kazane" came a cold voice from the fortissimo ikebukuro who success to startled everyone on the room, the raven haired woman turn toward Shizuo and shocked to see angry, sadness, regret, guilt and rage on those honey caramel orb

"Can you contact this guy Shinichi?" he asked coldly "Yes, but why did you need it Shizuo-san?" asked the younger female "That mafia gang, i'm sure they were the one who responsible for Izaya's condition. And i really want to destroy them" he stated with dark tone

"Shizuo might be right, and if that's mafia is the one behind this. I'm gonna destroy them too" Shinra interrupt "This is my first time to agree with you about destroying someone" Kadota noted **[I'm in too]** Celty typed on her PDA

"Me too, i want to kill whoever this bastard who did this to Izaya" Kida agreed, Erika and Walker looked at each other before smile widely "And we'll gladly to torture them" Erika exclaimed "I can't wait again" Walker agreed

"Saika and i are in too" Anri said quietly "I'm gonna help too, although i don't have any supernatural power or good in fight but i'll help too" Mikado claimed "We'll help too" Yahiro exclaimed and looked toward both of his best friend with puppy eyes

"I will help too" Himeka say, now they looked toward Kuon who sighed "Alright alright, i do have a debt to pay to him. So i'm in too" he finally said, Kazane smiled "I'll try to contact him and persuade him to come here to help us" she say before took out her phone

The door suddenly opened and reveal a familiar man in lab coat "Father, how is he? He's gonna be okay, right?" ask Shinra, the gas mask man only hung his head low and everyone weren't prepare to hear what he said next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, NoraShizaya here!
> 
> Sorry for the wait, i already write this chapter since a week ago but then my mother has really really great idea (which is not) to take a family vacation
> 
> But don't worry, i already have the next chapter ready! So i can reassure you, i won't be late again
> 
> I'm so sorry, hope you'll enjoy this chapter
> 
> See you on the next chapter
> 
> Bye bye ^^


	6. Agreement

**Scattered Glass**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_ The door suddenly opened and reveal a familiar man in lab coat "Dad, how is he? He's gonna be alright, right?" ask Shinra, the gas mask man only hung his head low and everyone weren't prepare to hear what he might say. _

Shinra looked at his father with eyes full of fear and uncertain, he swallow the lump in his throat as the silence keep growing between them. He chewed his lips and start to feel a bit of panic in his heart

"Dad" he pleaded couldn't stand the silence for any more second that slowly torture him mentally and physically. Shingen looked at his son look debated something but in the end he cleared his throat

"Don't worry, we haven't done with the operation" he paused to look a relief on his son face, he immediately added "But, you have to prepare for the worse" he could see clearly the color on his son face that slowly drained out

"What do you mean, dad?" the young underground doctor asked with uncertain tone. Shingen know his son understand what he's meant but he just didn't want to believe it, he might want to hear it from his father instead jumping to any conclusion

"We might have more advance technology, more than any hospital in Japan could provide. I hate to say it… but you also need to know and realize that even we couldn't fight with fate. There's high chance he won't survive" Shingen explained bitterly

Shinra lowered his gaze to the ground, he could feel his sight start blurred again and clear crystal water start falling from his eyes. He felt a hand in his shoulder but didn't look up

Shingen looked at his son who start to crying again, he decide to extend his hand and grab his son shoulder "Don't worry, i would try my best to save him" he promised, Shinra could felt his heart felt slightly happy to hear it

He know his father wasn't the best doctor in the world but he also knew that his father would do his best just like he said. He smiled a little "If the operation hasn't done, then what are you doing here?" he asked brow furrowed together

"Oh! I just remember i need to grab my special potion" he exclaimed before rushed toward one of the shelf beside Kadota and pulled out several medium size transparent bottle with different liquid in it. Realize it was potion bottle Shinra crossed his arm in front his chest

"Dad, don't tell me you planning to do weird experiment on my friends because if you really do, i swear to god i will make you regret it" Shinra warned, the older Kishitani looked at him nervously "Of course not, my son. Why would i do that to your friend?" he asked innocently

Shinra rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed "It's ironic i didn't even believe your word despite you're my own father" he said sarcastic "Oh come on, son. Tell me how many times i've lying to you?" he asked and Shinra looked at him with 'are you serious' look "Every time" he replied

Shingen choked didn't expect the kind of answer from his son choose to clear his throat "I won't do anything to your friend so you can rest assured" he announced despite the 'i didn't believe you' look he received from everyone

"Well, i have to get back now. If you need something just ask to Emilia" he said before walked out from the room leaving everyone with their own mind, not long after that Emilia came in with a box of drink on her hand

"I brought many kind of drink for you guys, please feel free to have it" she said before set the box on the table "Thank you, Emilia-san" say Erika as she opened the box and her smiled wider when she sees all kind of drink in it

She turn her head toward his friend "Dotachin, Walker, Saburo. The usual, ne?" she asked that earn a nod from the three man. She took three different drink and tossed it toward them while she took a coke for her "Anri-chan, do you want anything?" she asked

"I want a coke too" she replied shyly, Erika nodded then took another coke and gave it toward Anri. Shinra smiled then went to take a mineral water and a bottle of milk "Shizuo" he called, when the ex-bartender turn his head toward him, he throw the milk toward him

Shizuo catch it "Thanks" he mumbled and start drink it, Yahiro turn his head toward his friends "Do you guys want something?" he asked, Himeka and Kuon nodded "I want milk" Himeka reply "Just gave me some coke" Kuon reply dryly

"Mikado-senpai, do you want something?" ask Aoba, the raven smiled and nod, Aoba smiled then gave him a coke "Do you want something to drink, Kida?" he asked the young blond "Gave me two juice" he said to Aoba who glared but still gave the drink

**[Emilia, thanks for the drinks]** the dullahan typed on her PDA, Emilia smiled "It's not a problem" she said happily Kazane smiled to see the scene in front of her  _ 'If only you here, Izaya-san'  _ she thought

"How it is? Did that Shinichi guy want to come?" ask Shizuo who made everyone to turn their head toward the raven haired girl "Don't worry, he said he will come" replied Kazane "Well, now our big question is whether he want to help us or not" say Shinra

"Don't worry, i believe he will help us" Kazane smiled "I hope you're right" Shinra agreed "Well, although maybe we should little bit careful with him" she added Shizuo raised his eyebrow "What for? Did he a bad guy or something"

Kazane shook her head having bad feeling about this "Maybe he wouldn't like you guys that much, at least after everything we sees on those video" Shinra smiled "Maybe, you're right. But, in this kind of situation even an enemy have to work together, right?" Kazane smiled 

After chatter for little bit, they decide to go back to their home to get some rest and gathered again on the next morning to start searching for any information about the mafia

"I'm home" Shizuo announced to partically no one while open the door on his apartment, when he was greeted by silence and coldness he could feel something uneasy settle on the pit of his stomach. His mind wandering back to a certain informant who in the middle of operation

Between life and death...

_ 'Don't you dare to die, flea. Because there's so much i want to tell you, there's so much i want to talk with you, you can't die and leave me alone. If you die… i don't know what to do, i'll… i'll lost without you' _

**The next morning…**

Somehow Shizuo had bad bad feeling this morning, he couldn't even get enough sleep last night. His mind keep thinking about Izaya. What would happen to the flea, would he survive? If he survive then would he be same again?

Yesterday, after watching those video. After he know the real reason behind everything Izaya has done to him and everyone else, after seeing those mask slipped from his face from Izaya for the first time, Shizuo couldn't help but feel happy and relieve at the same time.

After Izaya gone for two years, Shizuo has so much time to think about the past. He realize that somehow his life has been felt so empty without Izaya, without their usual fight, without seeing those smirk, without hearing those teased word.

He felt so happy when he know that Izaya never hated him, not even once. Even though, he's the one who attack him when they first met, Izaya never hate him. Even though Shizuo always hurt him, Izaya never hate him. And that's make Shizuo happy.

Because, the truth is never in Shizuo life even for one second he hate Izaya.

Yes, Shizuo always love Izaya. Ever since the first time they met, Shizuo has fell in love with Izaya. But he know they didn't meant to be together. Shizuo only a monster who could only hurt other people, even though they end up together, someday Shizuo will hurt Izaya

He didn't want that to happen

So in all those years, in everytime they met he keep try to surpress his love for Izaya, trying to hate him, trying to make Izaya hate him, keep him away from himself. But, that wasn't enough. His love for Izaya keep stronger and stronger everyday, until he couldn't endure it anymore.

But fate always has its own plan.

When Shizuo finally decide to accept the feeling he have for Izaya and decide to confess, Izaya never came back to Ikebukuro. Days has passed and soon turn into months, but he still wait and wait for the raven to come to him.

Until, a year has pass and Shizuo decide to confront the raven. That day, he decide to come to Izaya apartment to see whether Izaya was fine or not. He thought when he reach there, he could see the raven he really loved were sitting behind his computer

Plotting something to make Shizuo life a living hell or maybe Shizuo would found him standing in front of his window staring down at the city then he would greet him with his signature smirk and he would teased him about how Shizuo missed him or something

But, what greet him there was

_ The blond standing in front of familiar building with a grin start to bloom in his face "You better prepare to run, flea" he mumbled happily. When he reach in front of the apartment, he didn't surprise when he foun the door is locked _

_ "You think a locked door could stop me, flea?" he said before using his power to broke the lock, he couldn't help the smile that slowly crept on his face when he think about Izaya's surprised face. But, as he opened the door, he were greeted by an empty apartment. _

Shizuo vividly remember that night, when he come back to his apartment, he couldn't help but crying. All the hope that he have were only an false hope that would never come true. Izaya was gone and just like Shizuo always claim he want to

He's gone and take Shizuo's heart with him.

The blond sighed as he staring tiredly at his room ceiling, when he met Izaya for the first time after two years, there's so much feeling exploded in his heart. He really surprised that he didn't know what to do, so he acted like the way he always acting

He pretend to hate him

But, when Izaya suddenly confess to him, how he loved him all this time he couldn't help but felt so happy. The love that he thought were dying suddenly blooming again and much more stronger than before. And, at that moment Shizuo felt scared.

Scared that Izaya would leave him again and never come back. Scared that he couldn't chase Izaya anymore. He could remember it clearly, the thought of Izaya dead at that night made his knees weak, cold sweat start running down his face

That was terrifying and he didn't want to feel it again

So he decide to brought Izaya to Shinra. Because he know how skilled Shinra is and he know that Shinra could make a miracle

But, his world suddenly crumbling when he know even Shinra couldn't help Izaya. Shizuo gulped as the memory came in, the feeling when he felt that time when he know no one couldn't help Izaya. It was terrifying.

Good thing that Shingen, Shinra's father offer to help Izaya. Right now, Izaya were in the middle of operation and somehow Shizuo couldn't calmed down. He feel so uneasy inside, it's feels like the storm hasn't stop even though it looked like it's stop

"I better tell Tom-san that i would take few days off, just to make sure Izaya's fine" he said before took out his phone to message the dreadlock man

Right after he send the message to Tom, he got a call from Kasuka  _ 'Kasuka? It's so weird for him to call me in the morning like this. I wonder if it's about something important'  _ the blond wondered before picking up the call

_ "Nii-san, sorry for call you in the morning"  _ came his brother voice from the other side, the blond smiled "Stop acting like that" he said  _ "I don't know what do you mean by that, nii-san. I'm sure i didn't act or anything"  _ Kasuka answered

"You don't have to be sorry for simple thing like this. You can call me anytime, we're brothers, right? So, why do you call me?" the blond asked getting up from his bed and walked toward his kitchen  _ "I just want to check how you're doing, nii-san"  _ he remarked

The blond smiled "I see, well i'm doing fine, you don't have to worry. How about you? I hear you get another role on a film, is that true?" the blond asked put his phone between his ear and jugular while opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk _ "That's the reason i call you today, nii-san" _

"What? Is there something wrong?" ask Shizuo as he opened the bottle  _ "No, i just want to tell you that today i'll start my filming on my new movie and the filming location wasn't in japan"  _ explain Kasuka, Shizuo raised his eyebrow

"What do you mean by that? Are you gonna go to another country?" he asked _ "Yeah, i'm gonna go to new york. I just want to let you know it"  _ replied the younger Heiwajima "Is that so, be careful on your way okay and when you were there" Shizuo advised

"Don't forget to eat and stay healthy, i don't know what season is there but if it's same as us, don't forget to bring jacket and coat. Stay warm and don't work yourself out" babbled Shizuo but there's only silence with no reply from the other side that start made Shizuo confused

When he opened his mouth to ask what's wrong Kasuka beat him  _ "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? Or is there anything you want to tell me? I'm always here for you"  _ the blond went silence then he realize something

_ 'Kasuka… He must be realize something were going on or worse he might already know about this situation. About how i found Izaya and the secret Izaya has been keep from everyone and about the mafia too. _

_ What should i do?! What if he's already found out and want to help? What if those bastard were know about our relation and targeted him? What if i put him in danger?! Wait, don't panic Shizuo. Panic won't solve anything, let's just think about the possibility how much Kasuka know about the situation _

_ Okay, so the people who know i brought Izaya to Shinra is only me, and i'm sure there's no one else on that alleyway at that night and if there's somebody then i will realize it beside that night, Izaya didn't wear his usual clothes _

_ He just wear a plain gray shirt and a pair of big size pants, that night was cold and i remember i cover his face with my vest. So there's no way people i passed on a way to Shinra would realize it was Izaya, at least if they could sniff him like me _

_ And that night, when i reach Shinra there's no one i didn't know. I know everyone there, so how Kasuka found out? Maybe he didn't know, and if i recall i've been telling Shinra and the other to not involved Kasuka in this kind of thing or anyone else that might be put them on dangerous. So how did he know it?' _

_ "Nii-san? Are you still there?"  _ Kasuka voice success to pull him out of his train of thought "Yeah yeah, i'm still here. Sorry, it just i've been have so much in my mind" the blond sighed as he pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache start to crept inside his head

_ "It is about Izaya-san?"  _ when he hear that, he nearly fell from his couch, he couldn't helo but inhaled sharp breath "How… how did you know it?" he asked  _ "One of my manager friend just happen to work in Nebula. Is that what has been bugging you lately?"  _ ask Kasuka

"You don't have to worry, there's nothing bugging me. So you should just focus on your work" replied the ex-bartender _ "Nii-san, don't even try to lie to me. I know you very well, so maybe it'll help to ease some of your stress if you just talk to me"  _ the younger Heiwajima suggested

Shizuo sighed "Yeah, you maybe right. Where should i start..." he mumbled  _ "You can tell me from the beginning"  _ Shizuo nodded, he know he couldn't refuse his brother so he finally gave in and explain everything, how he find Izaya after two years gone, how he decide to brought Izaya to Shinra

Including the part where they watch the video from Shinichi and Kasuka didn't say anything and just letting the blond until he finished, somehow Shizuo really appreciate it that his brother didn't cut his story and wait patiently

"It's really make me felt guilty, i don't even know what to do, Kasuka. One part of me want him to survive but another part of me didn't want him to, that way i wouldn't have to confront him. Fuck, even though i have to kill myself to reedem my mistake, i doubt it would be enough.

He did so much for me, sacrifice so much for me and he still loved me after all those years. I… i feel i didn't deserve him, hell maybe i really didn't deserve him but a little part of me wants to be with him, to have him just for myself. It's seems like i'm going crazy" the blond babbled

_ "Don't worry, nii-san. Love is complicated things, i myself didn't know about Love that well. But, at least i understand what you feel, nii-san. Love is something you can't describe it, it's something that you could only feel. Did for you Izaya-san precious and priceless?"  _ asked Kasuka

"Of course he is" exclaimed the blond "He's everything to me" he added  _ "It is not wrong if you desire to be with him, but don't ever think that you didn't deserve Izaya-san because i think Izaya-san also didn't deserve to have you. Both of you were lucky to have each other, nii-san" _

"But, this guy… Shinichi, he deserve Izaya better than me, Kasuka. He was there when Izaya were in his lowest, he was there when everyone shut him out. I don't stand a chance" he said sorrowful

_ "It is not something you could decide, nii-san. The only people who have the right to choose is Izaya-san itself and if you still feel bad about the past then you could try to reedem it when Izaya-san woke up. Be there for him and protect him, earn his trust and make him fell in love with you again. Start everything from the zero again" _

The blond smiled "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Kasuka. You always help me" he say contented  _ "Your welcome, nii-san. Don't worry, i'll always here for you"  _ replied the younger male "I have to get ready now, call me when you reach New York" he said  _ "Don't worry, i will"  _ said Kasuka before hung up the call. He immediately prepare to go to Nebula

When he arrive there, he surprised to see everyone already there, but he didn't see any unfamiliar face among them  _ 'So he hasn't here'  _ the blond thought "Shizuo-san, good morning" Kazane greeted warmly

"Good morning" he greeted back looking around the corridor "Is that Shinichi guy has come?" he asked, Kazane shook her head but then smiled when she sees a familiar figure on the door "Shinichi-san" she greeted made everyone attention to the figure. There stood a man they seen in the video, wearing a white coat that reach to his ankle _'That's weird clothes to wear even in winter'_ the blond thought

"You actually came" Kazane exclaimed, Shinichi smiled "Of course i came. I want to met with Heiwajima-san, after all" he said and turn his head toward Shizuo "Nice to meet you, Heiwajima-san" he smiled toward the ex-bartender

Shizuo frowned. No matter how much Shinichi try to hide it but Shizuo know better. That smile... was a fake "You should appreciate that i come, Kazane-chan. You know how much i love my apartment, right? And it's really hard work to leave it" Kazane only smiled nervously

"So why did you ask me to come here? You didn't explain the detail to me when you call me" he asked, Kazane looked hesitant for a moment but decide to tell the truth, they need Shinichi's help after all. "It's about Izaya-san" she said with quiet voice but Shinichi could hear it clearly

"What about him?" he asked innocently "I'm so sorry but i showed them the video you send to me. I know i should have ask your permission and now we..." she trailed off try to search a good explanation about the situation but before she could say anything else Shinichi beat her

"Don't worry about that, i already know you will show it to them and i don't mind it" he paused before narrowed his eyes toward Shizuo and the other made everyone on the room gulped nervously "So, why are you calling me here?" he asked

"Because we want to kill whoever did this to him" answer Shizuo impatiently "Yeah, you might haven't known about this but Shizuo-san found Izaya-san badly injured and we were waiting for his operation here" added Kazane

Shinichi's face turn into shocked and surprised, he then looked toward Shizuo with disbelief look "I'm surprised… i didn't know you all cared for him that bad" he said sarcastic then his eyes hardened "Tell me, since when you all cared about Izaya well being? Because last time i checked, you all wished for him to death"

His word success to slapped everyone right on the face, they could only stared at the ground and felt ashamed, they couldn't retord nor argue Shinichi word because they know how much he's right to act like this "Tsukumoya-san, they just know about the truth" Kazane try to defend them but Shinichi chuckled to hear it

"I don't care whether they just know the truth or not, it's not justify their action, Kazane-chan. What makes you all want to help him, anyway? Just because a mere video? Then what would happen if i'm never gave that video to Kazane-chan. Would you all realize the pain he'd been through?" the hacker chuckled darkly

"Of course you won't. Because you all only a bunch of hypocrite people who liked to judge people all you like. A bunch of hypocrite people who always claim that friendship is number one, to always prioritize their friendship. But, it's only a big bullshit. You all only a liar

You all want to help him to vengeance whoever hurt him? Don't make me laugh, all of you should look yourself in the mirror when you say that. I mean where have you been all this time.

Where are you when he save the city from that bastard Yodogiri? Where are you when he's wounded in hospital because of him? Where are you when he's in his lowest time? Where are you when he's slowly sank into deepest of depression?

Oh, i know where you are. You busied yourself blaming him for everything that happens wrong in your life. Instead try to understand him, you all just quickly blamed him. If you really try you can see the pain behind his facade, how fake his smile

If you just decide to see him right through his barrier you would realize how transparent he is. He would came to me looked more troubled and stressed, more thinner, with black bag under his eyes. He always said how he couldn't sleep because of nightmare. And where were you all?!" he shouted

The last question throw everyone in silence, they could only stared at the ground felt really ashamed. Every words from Shinichi is the truth. They had been acting so unfair toward the informant, they didn't want to acknowledge him and just simply judge him as the bad guy. Blaming him for everything that goes wrong in their life

Without even knowing Izaya is the one who sacrifice himself to protect them.

"It's useless now, Kazane-chan, I'm sorry but whatever it is you want me to help, i'm not gonna help you" he said before walk away "Tsukumoya-san, wait" Kazane run after him but Shinichi doesn't slowed down

Shizuo gritted his teeth "Oi" he called make Shinichi stop in his track, the the ex-bartender walked toward him until they came face to face "You  **have** to help us" the blond sternly said, Shinichi narrowed his eyes "And what if i don't?" he asked, the blond scoffed

"Then it means that just how much you loved him"

SLASH!

Everyone's eyes widened as they see Shinichi brought a katana slicing Shizuo's chest, the blond backed away "You-" before he could finish his sentence, Shinichi brought his leg to Shizuo's head and send him flying

Shizuo landed harshly on the floor, he narrowed his eyes when a katana stood beside his neck "We should stop him" Shinra demand to the dullahan  **[I know but i can't move carelessly, he got a katana right beside Shizuo throat. One wrong move and Shizuo would be dead, no matter how fast i am]**

Shinichi glared toward Shizuo as he towering the blond "You just a monster, a monster who couldn't even loved" he mumbled with tone full of vine "And yet, he loved you more than i am. It's so unfair, i don't even understand what he sees in you" he spat but the blond only looked at him calmly

"I should have killed you" the brunette stated, there's a long pause between them until the blond spoke

"Then kill me, i won't stop you. You're right about he shouldn't loved me, he'd sacrifice so much for a monster like me. I didn't deserve him so i wouldn't mind if you kill me but i can't die now. Not before i killed those fucking people who done this to the flea" Shinichi looked at him with untrustful gaze

"And it seem we have the same purpose about it" the blond suddenly said, Shinichi narrowed his eyes "What are you getting at?" he asked, the blond smirked "I know you want you destroy that fucking mafia and i want it too, so why don't we work together?" he offered

The older male glared down "What makes you think i'll agree?" Shizuo only smiled but then he stared at Shinichi with serious eyes "I know it sound crazy and to tell you the truth, it's a spontaneous idea. But i realize you might want vengeance for Izaya too, just like me" he explained

"Then, what would happen after that? You surely didn't think i would forgive you after everything, right?" spat the older male "Of course not, there also a payment" the blond calmly said

Shinichi couldn't help but intrigued to know "And that is?" and before he realize it he couldn't stop himself from asking the question "You'll help us to destroy the people who has done this to him.

And after everything's done, and i meant everything. We have to let Izaya be the one to make decision. If he choose you then i'll let you to do whatever you want to do with me, including ending my life" there's silence between them until Shinichi decide to open his mouth

"And what if he choose you?" asked Shinichi, the blond inhaled a long breath before answered "Then you'll have to get away from us. Because whatever happen, we should respect his decision. And i just want to say sorry and thank you"

Shinichi gritted his teeth readied his katana to slashing the blond neck  _ 'How dare he?! How dare he say that?!'  _ he thought angrily

**Because whatever happen, we should respect his decision.**

Shinichi stopped, his lips form a thin line as he looked at the fortissimo of Ikebukuro "I also have a condition" he started, Shizuo frowned but didn't commenting " **If** he really choose you in the end. You have to promise me that you would never hurt him again. He's been hurt so much and through enough"

The blond nodded "Don't worry, i didn't plan to do it" he said, Shinichi nodded then draw his sword back. The others let out relieved breath as they see Shinichi draw his katana back "Well, at least that went smooth than i thought" the glasses brunette said

Shizuo frowned as realization came to him when he sees Shinichi draw back his katana  _ 'Where is that sword come from?'  _ he thought silently as he sees Shinichi sheathed the sword behind his back  _ 'I didn't even realize it was there all the time?!' _

_ 'So that's why he used that long coat to hide it'  _ Kazane thoughtfuly Shinichi sighed as he looked at people in front of him "Are you guys serious want to destroy a mafia?" he asked "We won't ask for your help if we don't serious about this" the blond answered getting up to his knees

"Just to remind you, Fureur Calamité is dangerous mafia group" he warned "We already know about that and about the consequence too" Shinra say determinantly  **[He had done too much things for us, i know we won't be able to pay it and this is the only thing we could do]** the dullahan typed

"Alright, i help you" the hacker said made everyone cheered "Dad" Shinra voice brought their attention as they looked toward the operation door and see a couple doctor walked out "Are the operation done?" ask the brunette, Shingen nodded in reply

"How is he?" ask Shizuo, Shingen lowered his head as he exhaled a breath "Four times" he spoke "Four times? What is that?" ask Shinra "It's how many times his heart stopped in the middle of the operation" replied Shingen

The brunette could feel his heart sank as he mind grew numb and he sure everyone feel same as he is especially Shizuo and Shinichi who looked toward the older male with disbelief look

For a couple moment, there were only a silence. They didn't know what to say or do, their mind couldn't comperehead what just happen. It was Shizuo who break from his shock condition before anybody else and hissed "What did you mean by that? Just fucking tell us is he alive or not?!" he barked

"Calm down, Shizuo-kun. Anger won't bring you anywhere and to answer your question… Yes he'll alive, for now. But i don't know if he's body will survive or not to get through the healing state. His heart could stop any minute, so all of you need to prepare for the worse" Shizuo gritted his teeth

He went and grab the front collar of Shingen's lab coat and hissed "What do you mean his heart could stop any minute?! You're a doctor with advanced technology! You should be able to make sure he's a live, bastard!" he fumed

"Shizuo, calm down" Shinra said try to calmed down his friend but he also could feel his heart shattered to hear the truth "We already do our best, Shizuo-kun" his word were intterupted "Then do your harder! You… you can't just say something like that to us and hoping we would just accept it" he roared

He could feel hand on his shoulder, he turn to see the dullahan stood behind him. Her helmet looked at him and then shook her helmet. The blond clicked his tongue, he muttered a small sorry then release his grip on Shingen's collar

"I know you're sad, angry and frustate. And i really hate to say this but, Nebula were only an organization built by mere human. We can help many people but we couldn't deceive fate" he explained try to calmed down the fortissimo.

"What exactly happen to him?" ask Kadota, Shingen turn his head toward the beanie man and sighed, hung his head. "He's body were badly beaten, there's a couple wound made by psyhical contact that made some of his ribs broken, those broken ribs pushed to the lungs and made some hole in it.

Both of his legs were broken, there's also bullet wounds on his leg, arms, the right side of his heart, he lost so much blood and not to mention his blood were full with many kind of drug. It's kind of miracle he could still alive" explain Shingen

Shizuo eyes widened at the Shingen's word  _ 'That many wounds!'  _ he clench his hand into fist until his knuckle turn white  _ 'I'm not gonna forgive them, whatever happen i'll destroy them. Every one of them and i won't leave even one of them' _

"He's in coma state, right now. We don't know when he would woke up, all we could do is hoping that his body will survive and could through the healing stage before his heart were too tired and stopped" he informed before walked away to wash his bloody clothes

"What are we gonna do now?" Erika mumbled, there's silence crept between them until "What a silly question" they turn their toward the hacker in confusion "You all planned to get revenge, right? And to destroy them?" he paused, took a deep breath before continued

"Now we know Izaya is alive and i believe he will be alright. What we have to think now is the way to bring down Fureur Calamité. We have to move fast because they already know Izaya is still alive" explain Shinichi, Kida raised his eyebrow

"How did they know Izaya is still alive? The one who know is only us, did you think there's a spy in Nebula?" he asked but Shinichi merely shook his head "Let me show you" he said before took a disk from his pocket "Kazane-chan, can i borrow your laptop?"

"Look at this" the hacker said while start a video that show a cctv recorded. They could see a couple man in black and white suit wandering around the place where a blood gathered while talking to each other The video stopped when a foreign girl looked at the camera while smile and take out her gun, shoot the camera and shut it down.

"I don't understand, why are you showing this to us?" ask Kuon "This is a cctv from where Shizuo found Izaya, two hours after it. And as you can see, they already tracked him that fast. I'm sure by now they already know Izaya were here" he said

"I'm guessing, the people you mean by 'them' is…" Kida trailed off as he see Shinichi nod his head "Yeah, it seem Fureur Calamité already on our tail. I won't be surprised if they would attack soon" he said  **[If that's true, some of us should stay here to guard him. Heaven knows what will happen when Izaya alone]** the dullahan said.

Shinra nodded in agreement "You're right, Celty. We can't leave Izaya alone moreover when he's vulnerable" he said "Then, we will took a role and guarding here while some of us will guard around the building" Kadota said

They nodded in agreement "I'll ask some of my friends to help too" Kida stated earn a warm smile from Saki "I'm gonna stay here, looking through the cctv around the town so i would see if they coming closer" Shinichi informed

"I just hope he will awake soon" Shinra smiled sadly  **[Don't worry, Shinra. Izaya is strong person]** the dullahan typed on her PDA. The blond looked at the scene in front of him and sighed  _ 'I really hope you right about that, Celty'  _ he though sadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! NoraShizaya here!
> 
> It's been so long since the last time i update. I really ashamed to myself, how can i promised something but break it so easily?!
> 
> I should have review my life up until now
> 
> I just want to let you all know that i'm on my last year in school that full with exam but i like challenge!
> 
> That's why i decide to update two story from my draft! Crazy isn't? Not to mention that i would update another story at valentine
> 
> Well, i like challenge
> 
> I hope the reaction from Shinichi on this chapter would satisfy you all because on the next chapter, the mafia would make a move!
> 
> See you on the next chapter!
> 
> And, by the way. This is the link to my new story! Hope you enjoy the story
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569262/chapters/53933170
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571200/chapters/53937445
> 
> Bye bye ^^


End file.
